


You Complete Me

by Jayde_Amali



Series: I Know You 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angelcest, Bonding, Grace Bonds, Grace Sharing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to I've Known You. Gabriel and Lucifer have to deal with the fallout of the almost apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sighed as he looked up from his laptop. Lucifer was laying his stomach, on their bed, legs bent at the knees and bare feet up in the air, crossed at the ankles, watching bad daytime television and sucking on a tootsie pop. Again. He'd picked all that up from Gabriel and wouldn't give it up. "Shouldn't you be in Heaven or something?"

Lucifer turned to look at Sam. "No. Not really. Gabriel is settling things there with Castiel. He's been complaining though since Dean is bitching about him being gone so much." He smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes, but nodded. "So why aren't you up there? You told me that you outranked every angel up there now that Michael is in the cage."

Lucifer nodded once. "Yes, but they won't listen to me. They barely listen to Gabriel as is." He huffed out an unamused laugh. "Raphael is fighting against Gabriel and Castiel. He refuses to even acknowledge that Dad reinstated me."

Sam frowned. "So go and make him accept it?" At Lucifer's confused look, he continued speaking. "I mean if you go up there, he can't deny that you have access again. Right?"

Lucifer sighed and sat up. "It's more complicated than that, Sam. He'd have to admit that I can get there, but he doesn't have to recognize my authority. If he doesn't recognize my authority, he'll fight." He looked away. "I never wanted to fight Michael, Sam. I don't want to fight Raphael either, but if I get involved, I'll have to."

Sam was silent for a moment before he got up and crossed the room, climbing onto the bed and sitting against the headboard. "I'm not thrilled about the idea, but if they need your help, you should be there for them."

Lucifer watched Sam, then shook his head. "I should be here for you. You are what's important, Sam."

Sam sighed, then leaned forward and rested his hands on Lucifer's shoulders. "Lu, you need to do what you need to do. Right now, your brothers need you. If it were Dean, do you honestly think I'd be sitting here watching TV?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No, you'd be by your brother's side." He sighed and leaned back against Sam, resting his head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam bent his head and kissed Lucifer's neck. "And you will eventually do the right thing. You always do." He smiled as he felt the angel's shoulders droop just a bit. He knew he'd won.

Lucifer nodded, then pulled away and turned to look at Sam. "Okay. I'll go, but I will do everything to keep from killing Raphael."

Sam smiled and caressed Lucifer's cheek. "I know." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Lucifer's. "Be careful."

Lucifer returned the kiss, then whispered. "I will. I'll be back soon." He stood up and flew off.

 

Gabriel and Castiel found themselves surrounded by Raphael's angels. Every single one of them hated the fact that Lucifer had won against Michael and the eldest angel was in the cage. What they didn't know was how he got there or why Lucifer hadn't continued on with his plans for what he thought would be paradise on Earth. The angels were about to attack in force, with Raphael watching, but ready, when Lucifer arrived.

Lucifer didn't let himself be known immediately, and he was surprised that Raphael didn't realize he was there, but when he recognized the very real danger to his brothers, he let his grace shine bright, filling the room. "Raphael, you will stop this, now!" His true voice thundered through the room sending tremors through the lesser angels.

Raphael had the decency to look nervous at the sight of Lucifer, however, he did not have the brains to quit while he was ahead. Instead, he opened his mouth. "I see you found a back door, Lucifer. You are not welcome here. This is not your home anymore."

Lucifer hummed as he approached Raphael, pleased to see his younger brother take a step back. "I came in the front door, Raphael. Seeing as Michael isn't around anymore, that makes my word law here." He paused, giving Raphael a disdainful look. "And according to our Father, this is my home once more and I'm able to come and go as I please."

Raphael watched as his brother approached. He was backed against the wall. "I don't know how you banished Michael to the cage, but you will not do the same to me."

Lucifer laughed. It was not a pleasant sound. "Unless you wish to discover how that happened, I'd suggest you back down." He growled, his wings flaring behind him in a display of aggression and dominance.

Raphael growled in return. "This is far from over. No one here recognizes you or your right to rule." He fled, knowing that remaining could mean a fight and it was one he knew he would lose. The majority of his angels left with him. A few remained behind.

Lucifer turned toward Gabriel and Castiel, noting with some amusement the relief present. He also took in the remaining angels. "Unless you are willing to declare your loyalty, I'd suggest running far and fast."

The other angels dropped their blades at Lucifer's feet and knelt. Just like that, their loyalty shifted. They would be the first of several that switched sides. Lucifer welcomed them with a light touch to their shoulders.

Gabriel picked up the fallen blades and handed them back after Lucifer had accepted their allegiance. He turned to Lucifer afterward. "Thought you weren't gonna get involved, Blue. Not that I'm complaining, cause I'm not."

Lucifer shrugged one shoulder. "I changed my mind."

"Sam changed it for you, you mean." Gabriel smirked at Lucifer's annoyed glare. "So, what's the plan, Blue?"

Lucifer sighed and rubbed at his left temple. "I don't know, Gabriel. You and Castiel were the two who decided to orchestrate this takeover."

Gabriel snorted and shook his head. "Yeah, well, we were just trying to get you to take your place here." He snapped up a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

"It was his idea." Castiel pointed to Gabriel when Lucifer had looked toward him.

Lucifer just nodded. "I know." He glanced toward the angels still on their knees. "Go back to Raphael and stay with him so that we know what his plans are." He made a shooing motion with his hand, then turned back to Gabriel. "I'm going back to Sam. You should go spend time with Dean. His bitching is really getting on my nerves." He grimaced, then flew off.

All three of them knew that they were in for a hard time in the next few months and perhaps years. Civil war was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel and Lucifer would have to fight to keep what ground they could, though they both avoided killing whenever they could. Raphael's forces were fierce and fanatical and neither archangel could avoid it for long. They weren't gaining ground, but they weren't losing any either. Castiel, however, would throw the biggest wrench in their plans when he allied with Crowley to open Purgatory in order to win. None of the archangels saw it coming.

Lucifer was the first to discover the plan. A demon still loyal to him came to warn him. He barely got the warning out, stopping Lucifer's initial reaction of destroying him. He fled before he was killed, barely getting away due to Lucifer's shock at the news.

"Gabriel!" Lucifer shouted out, waking Sam in the process.

Gabriel showed up only a second later. "What?" He'd heard the fear and whatever could scare Lucifer was worth paying attention to.

Sam sat up, but remained silent, just listening.

"Castiel is about to do something very, very, very, completely and totally, without a doubt, utterly stupid." Lucifer didn't seem to care that Sam was awake. "He's about to open the door to Purgatory for the souls."

Sam frowned, assuming this to be a bad thing with the looks the two angels were sharing. He started to speak when Lucifer looked at him. "Sam, we have to go. There's no time to tell Dean anything. He'll call if we're not back before he wakes up. If that happens, tell him that Castiel has opened a door that could cause a major problem. If we're not back by morning," he picked up a pen and paper, scribbling down an address, "come here. Gabriel and I may need your help." Lucifer handed Sam the paper, then leaned down and kissed him softly. "I love you, Samuel."

Sam returned the kiss and gripped the paper tightly. "Be careful, Lucifer." He managed to whisper before the two angels took flight. He lay back down, but couldn't sleep. After ten minutes, and three hours before dawn, he called Dean.

The two brothers raced toward the location that Lucifer had given Sam. They left the car and ran inside. They arrived just in time to see Crowley and Raphael finish the ritual to open the door. There was no sign of their angels or Castiel. Not at first. When the ritual failed, Castiel appeared with Gabriel and Lucifer in tow, gripping each of them tightly. It was clear what Castiel had done to Crowley and Raphael. When Castiel let go of Gabriel and snapped, Raphael was blown to bits. Crowley fled before Castiel could turn his attention his way.

Gabriel looked toward Dean with true fear in his eyes. He shook his head only slightly, praying that Castiel wouldn't notice the hunters. He winced when Castiel turned on them. 

Lucifer growled when Castiel looked at Sam. He was backhanded hard enough that he was knocked into the wall. He heard Sam's plea for Castiel to stop. When there was no answer, he looked up at Castiel.

Castiel was approaching Lucifer, his intent clear. He wasn't expecting Lucifer to react, however. His hand flashed out the second Lucifer took flight and grabbed hold of the archangel's wing.

Lucifer was thrown to the ground with a scream of pain as one of his left wings hung limp and bleeding. He looked up at Castiel. "Please, don't hurt him."

Castiel looked toward Sam, then back to Lucifer. "As long as you cooperate, I won't have to." He crouched down and caressed Lucifer's cheek, then looked toward Gabriel. "The same goes for you."

Both archangels nodded. They breathed a sigh of relief when Castiel left. Gabriel went to Lucifer's side first to check on his wing. He ran a hand lightly over the wing and Lucifer bit back a scream.

Sam was by Lucifer's side, taking his hands. "What's going on?" He was careful not to touch the injured wing.

Gabriel answered since Lucifer wasn't able to. "Castiel took all the souls from Purgatory. He's grown in power past both of us combined. He doesn't want to give it up. He thinks he's God."

Dean knelt next to Gabriel. "What did he mean by cooperating?"

Gabriel turned haunted eyes on Dean. "We do whatever he wants, or he kills the two of you, then banishes us to Hell, never to die."

Lucifer whimpered softly, finally managing to speak. "It's not really Castiel's fault, Gabriel. He doesn't know. If he did, he would never have done this."

Gabriel shook his head. "That's no excuse."

Sam finally shouted over the arguing angels. "Gabe, can you fix his wing?"

Gabriel shook his head again. "No. Castiel's still holding power on him. I can't get through that to heal him."

Sam nodded and stood up. He found two pieces of wood and knelt behind Lucifer. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch, but I have to do this." Before Lucifer can ask, Sam had gripped the broken wing and jerked hard, setting the bone back in place. He used his shirt to stop the flow of blood.

Lucifer screamed out, but didn't lose control of his grace. His other five wings trembled, but didn't lash out. He whimpered once it was done. He had to admit, it felt a little better. When the wood touched his wing, he cried out again, but not as loud. He felt it being bound in place.

"That will hold until I can get a better splint on." Sam looked at Gabriel. "Can you get us back to the motel?" He looked relieved as Gabriel nodded and told Dean he'd be right back.

Lucifer braced himself for flight. He cried out as they left and curled in on himself once they had arrived. He heard Gabriel leave, then return shortly. The wood was removed and something lighter was put in place. It felt better, but he still felt like his wing was on fire. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He felt when Sam lay down next to him and an arm was placed over him, avoiding the broken wing. He shifted closer to Sam, pressing up against him, breathing in his bondmate's scent. He felt better with every breath he took.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Dean woke in Gabriel's arms. His angel was tense, worried, and scared. He could see it all over the angel. He tried to entice Gabriel into some lazy morning sex, but was turned down. It surprised him and worried him at the same time. "What's wrong, baby?" Dean whispered.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. "You're in danger, Dean. As long as Castiel keeps those souls, you will be in danger. Lucifer and I will have to act how he wants us to and that could mean killing some of our family. We have to come when he calls, though right now, Blue is being punished for trying to get Sam out of danger. If anyone could have gotten the better of him, it would have been Blue. There is nowhere I'd be able to hide all of you from him. He made certain to put a tie on my grace." He muttered. "I can't break it. If Blue hadn't done what he did, he might have been able to hide himself, you, and Sam, but now, there's no way. Castiel didn't just break his wing. He bound his grace. Blue is as good as human right now."

Dean looked horrified at what was being said. He shook his head and tried to speak several times before managing it. "I can't believe he's doing this." He sighed. "What did you mean when you said that Castiel didn't know?"

Gabriel closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Dad created some very mean bastards before he created humans. They're called Leviathan. Castiel took them in when he took the other souls. If he doesn't let them go, they'll consume him, then consume the world."

Dean kissed Gabriel's forehead. "Then we'll figure out a way to stop him." He squeezed Gabriel gently.

Gabriel sighed at the kiss, then shook his head. "Dean, you won't go near him. I will not allow you to be in that kind of danger."

Dean sighed. "Loki, no. I have to try to talk to him." He pressed his lips against Gabriel's, causing those amber eyes to stare into his. "I have to try. As long as you do whatever he wants, I'm safe, not that I'm happy about it."

Gabriel stared into Dean's eyes for a long moment before he spoke again. "Okay. I don't like this, but you'll do it anyway."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I will. Does he know about these Leviathans?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No. He silenced us before we could explain."

Dean growled at the thought. "He wouldn't."

Gabriel sighed. "Dean. He is not the Castiel you knew. He's different. When Blue asked him to put the souls back, he became angry. He accused us of wanting all the power for ourselves. He forgot that Blue and I were helping him to calm things down. Neither of us wanted to remain in Heaven. We wanted to stay here with you and Sam and beyond. I'm used to this world and Blue wants to stay where I am because you will be there, and where you are, Sam will stay." He shrugged. "So we never planned on returning permanently to take any kind of control. In fact, Castiel knew that we were going to bow out after Raphael was taken care of, leaving Castiel in control. He knew that."

Dean barely nodded and began to rub Gabriel's back. "I just want to talk to him. Alone."

Gabriel shook his head. "No, Dean. I don't care how much pain it causes me to go against you on this, but I will not allow him to talk to you alone. What we really need is Dad." He frowned. "I don't know why He let Castiel do this." He muttered. "I mean, Castiel has always been His favorite, second only to Blue." That's when he stopped and took a deep breath. "Second to Blue. No wonder he's acting this way now. Castiel may be jealous."

Dean frowned and stopped rubbing. "Huh?"

Gabriel looked at Dean. "Oh, yeah. You were knocked out. Dad interfered more than once already. Castiel found him and brought him along. He put Mikey in the cage. He reinstated Blue. He even resurrected Castiel once already. He's still out there. He had to know this was going to happen. So why is He letting it happen? This world is not supposed to end right now."

Dean kissed Gabriel's forehead, then cheek. "Calm down, baby." He reached up and smoothed Gabriel's hair back. "I know you can't tell me how the world is going to end and I know you know when it's going to happen. I trust you when you say this isn't right and not supposed to happen." He kissed Gabriel's forehead again. "If He's choosing not to interfere, then this has to be something we can deal with, or He's waiting for the right time."

Gabriel frowned and pulled back to look at Dean. "Isn't that usually my argument?" He smirked a little, though it didn't touch his eyes.

Dean kissed Gabriel lightly. "Yeah, but you seemed to need a reminder that sometimes it's best to trust that your Dad knows what he's doing."

Gabriel returned the kiss. "Yeah, you're right. I just hate that He's letting Blue suffer right now."

Dean snorted and shook his head. "Sam might have convinced Lucifer ask for forgiveness, but he hasn't completely let go of his dislike for humanity." He presses a finger to Gabriel's lips to stop his comment. "He loves Sam, yes, but he only tolerates me for Sam and for you. He still looks at the rest of humanity as bugs to be squashed. This might do him some good in the long run."

Gabriel grumbled, but nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed. "Still sucks though." He kissed Dean thoroughly then before continuing. "Don't take this the wrong way, Dean, but I love Lucifer. I love him like I love you. What I feel for you is much stronger and I will never cheat on you, but I did tell you once that before Lucifer's fall, he and I were grace bound and we are forming that bond again. There is no equivalent for humans. The only bond that can trump a grace bond is that of a bondmate. Were I not with you, I would be with Blue. Because of that, when I see him suffering, it tears at me."

Dean propped himself up on one elbow. "Loki, Gabriel, I don't know what to call you anymore, but look, I trust you, baby. I can't speak for Sam, but as far as I'm concerned, if you and Lucifer want to rekindle a romance, I'm okay with that. I know you truly belong to me, but from what you've told me, he was your first love. You never forget that."

Gabriel looked up at Dean. "Loki is all you really ever called me, but I'll let you decide from here on. I've pretty much stopped being Loki all the time. Sometimes I'm Gabriel. Sometimes I'm Loki. You've already figured out the difference." He was silent on the bomb that was just dropped on him for a few long moments before speaking again. "Dean, thank you, but I don't know if Blue or Sam will be okay with it. Well, okay, I know Blue will, but I don't know about Sam. I'd hope he would be. Blue and I never had the chance to make love in vessels, mostly because Blue wouldn't take one. He didn't approve. Now that he is in one, I've wanted to experience that with him, but I never would have without talking to you first about it. I was working up to it. Dean, I love you far more than I could ever love Blue." He was about to say something else, but Dean pressed his mouth against Gabriel's, effectively shutting the angel up.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer woke up to his wing throbbing. He moaned, brows furrowing as he tried to shift position. He wasn't sure what was wrong until it hit him. He woke up. That meant he had slept. He began to panic. Five wings began trembling and he shook Sam. "Sam?" He was about to speak louder when Sam's eyes opened and he blinked several times at Lucifer.

"What is it?" Sam had to repeat himself several times before he was able to be understood. He frowned at the wide-eyed look of panic he saw on Lucifer. He sat up and checked the room with a brief glance. Upon finding no threat, his arms went around Lucifer, pulling him gently into a loose embrace.

"I slept, Sam. I'm not supposed to sleep." Lucifer might not have panicked had he looked to see what was happening first.

Sam rubbed at his eyes with one hand. "You woke me up because you fell asleep?" He sighed. "Maybe I'm not seeing the importance of this, but based on everything that's happened so far, is it possible that Castiel did something else to you? Made you unable to do anything?"

Lucifer took a deep breath, then nodded. "Maybe." He started shaking and felt Sam hold him closer, being cautious of his injured wing. "Sam, what if he made me human?"

Sam pulled back and looked at Lucifer for a moment, seeing the fear there. "If he did, then he did. You're with us. Gabriel won't let anything happen to you."

"He won't be able to stop it, Sam." Lucifer looked up at Sam before whimpering and shifting position. "He can't even heal my wing. He won't be able to stop Castiel."

Sam shook his head. "You're right, but he will stand between you and Castiel." He smiled sadly. "I've seen how he looks at you, Lu. He loves you."

Lucifer was silent for a long moment before nodding. "I know." He leaned in against Sam, taking care of his wing. "We were together a long time ago, Sam, before I was cast down. I still remember that he found me and wanted to protect me. Our Father told him to leave. I didn't understand why at the time, but now, I do. Gabriel needed to find Dean's soul. It strengthened him in a way I didn't think was possible, at least not until I found you." 

Sam listened quietly, running his fingers over one of Lucifer's good wings. "Which means everyone was where they needed to be when they needed to be there." He smiled slightly. "Gabriel mentioned to me once that my soul was almost always where Dean's was. He knew I had the mark of a bondmate, but that I hadn't met my angel. What he couldn't figure out was why I kept coming back. It all makes sense now."

Lucifer frowned as he looked up at Sam. "How so?"

"For you, Lu. For both of you. You were both outcasts. Even though you have access to Heaven now, you both still kinda are. You need each other just as much as you need us."

Lucifer shook his head. "Not like I need you, Sam. Not like I need you."

Sam smiled faintly and kissed Lucifer's forehead. "I don't mind, Lu. I really don't. I want you to be happy. I think Gabriel can help make you happy."

Lucifer looked up at Sam in surprise. He tried to talk several times before he managed to do so. "Sam, I..." He shook his head. "How sure are you?"

Sam cupped Lucifer's cheek lightly and kissed him, just a light press of his lips to Lucifer's. "I'm sure. I'll talk to Dean and see if he'd be okay with it. After I do that, go talk to Gabriel."

Lucifer closed his eyes and nodded. He sighed contentedly and nestled closer to Sam, wincing slightly as his wing flicked in reaction to moving.

Sam waited until Lucifer had gone back to sleep, then slid out of the bed. He pulled his jeans on and found a sweatshirt. He went out of the motel room to grab a soda from the vending machine. As he was about to head back in, Dean cut him off, stepping out of the room he shared with Gabriel.

"We gotta talk." Both of them commented at the same time. They blinked and shrugged. "You first." Dean motioned toward Sam.

"It's weird, Dean, but Lucifer is miserable. He's practically human. He needs Gabriel right now. I was hoping they could spend some more time together." Sam was planning on working his way up to things.

"Yeah. Sure. I think they should spend more time together. I was gonna mention that. They have a bond. Gabriel called it a gracebond. Only thing stronger is the bond that we share with them. They were torn apart, Sam. Gabriel damn near cried when he talked about that." Dean looked back toward his room. "I really think they need to rekindle whatever they had between them."

Sam was silent for a moment before he realized that Dean was talking about the same thing that he'd been thinking about. He frowned. "Huh." He looked at Dean's confused look, then smirked. "Oh, I was working up to that. I'm not blind, Dean. Gabriel and Lucifer look at each other with a pure kind of love. I'm almost jealous, but Lu always knew how to make me forget about it. Once I started thinking about it, I realized that Gabriel couldn't replace me, that Lu would always be mine."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I know what you mean. I think it would be really good for them."

"Agreed. I'll tell Lucifer."

"I'll field Gabriel."

The brothers went to their respective rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later, Castiel decided to visit. Gabriel and Lucifer had been laying together, arms around each other, just drawing strength from being close to each other. When Castiel arrived, Lucifer clung tighter to Gabriel, refusing to look at the mutated angel. He heard Gabriel's horrified gasp.

"Gabriel, you will come assist me." Castiel spoke in an even tone. When Gabriel didn't move within ten seconds, Castiel hissed out. "Now!"

Gabriel swallowed hard and pressed his forehead to Lucifer's. "I'll be back." He started to get up, having to coax Lucifer's fingers free of his clothes. "It's okay." He ignored Castiel, though since he was making moves to join the younger angel, he was left alone.

Sam and Dean chose that moment to unlock the door and walk in. Gabriel had just gotten Lucifer's hands free and was about to join Castiel when the door opened. All three looked at the two hunters.

Dean's eyes found Gabriel first, then turned toward Castiel. He shook his head. "Cas, please, can we talk?" He ignored Gabriel shaking his head in reaction to what was said.

Castiel sighed as if he was greatly inconvenienced, but didn't smite Dean on the spot. He walked toward the door, knowing that Dean meant away from the others. Dean followed.

"Cas, what is going on? You have them terrified of you. You did something to make Lucifer human."

Castiel held up a hand. "He is not human."

"He's as good as, Cas. What's going on with you?" Dean frowned, then shook his head. "I don't get it."

"Dean, if you would listen for a moment, you'd understand."

"Understand what? That you swallowed up a bunch of monster souls? They told us about Purgatory, Cas. They told us what lived there. You didn't just get regular souls. There's some nasty things in there, Cas. They will kill you." Dean shook his head. "You won already, so why keep going?"

"Because they need someone to tell them what to do. They need a Father. I am that Father now."

"You're no God, Cas." Dean didn't see it coming. He was thrown back against the wall. He crumpled to the ground, coughing up blood.

Gabriel was outside in an instant beside Dean. He was about to touch him to heal him when Castiel jerked Gabriel away. "No, Castiel, please. Let me help him!" He began to thrash against the hold.

Dean curled up, then managed to look up and try and reach out for Gabriel. "Cas, please, let him go." He coughed again, more blood hitting the ground.

Sam came running out and Gabriel pointed toward Dean. "Sam, help him!"

Dean felt Sam's hands trying to get him up. He fought against his brother just as Gabriel was fighting against his. "Sammy, no. Please, help with Gabriel. Don't let Cas take him."

Castiel jerked Gabriel around to face him. "Make your choice, Gabriel. Help me or I kill him."

Gabriel stopped fighting and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he let it out, he opened his eyes and looked at Castiel. "Kill him and you'll have to kill me too because if you don't I will never stop trying to kill you and once the Leviathan inside gets free, I will kill you, you sorry excuse for an angel." He spit in Castiel's face then.

Castiel backhanded Gabriel, sending him into the wall near where Sam was holding Dean up. He watched Gabriel stand up. "Make your choice, Gabriel."

Gabriel looked at Dean for a moment. He watched Dean shaking his head. "I'm sorry." He touched Dean's cheek, healing the damage that had been done before pressing a chaste kiss to Dean's lips. "Tell Blue I'm sorry too."

Dean shook his head again. "Gabriel, what?" He didn't finish the question before Gabriel went after Castiel, hitting him hard enough that the two of them disappeared in a flap of wings. "Gabriel! No!" Dean slumped against Sam. "Gabriel." The last word was whispered.

Sam pulled Dean into the room, closing the door. Lucifer looked up from the bed, tears in his eyes. "Gabriel decided to fight, didn't he." He closed his eyes as the brothers both looked at him. Just the looks in their eyes confirmed it.

The brothers joined Lucifer on the bed. Sam was pressed up behind Lucifer, cautious of the broken wing and Lucifer had his arms around Dean. "Gabriel is smarter than Castiel, Dean. If anyone can stay one step ahead, it's him." He tried to sound certain and by the way Dean was shaking, he wasn't sure he was successful.

Sam reached around to comfort Dean as well. Even when Gabriel had gone to Heaven to fight against Raphael, Dean hadn't been this scared.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to stop shaking. There was in an inaudible pop and he realized he could now feel Gabriel along the bond they had. That was new and it confused him enough that he stopped shaking and looked at Sam. "Can you feel him? In your mind, I mean?" He glances at Lucifer.

Sam shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Cause I can feel Gabriel."

Lucifer catches Dean's eyes and watches him for a moment, then nods. "You have been with him for a very long time, Dean. If memory serves, it's the next step along the bond. It normally comes faster, but seeing as you keep being reborn, it's taken a while. Now that it's there, you'll feel what he feels and the same in reverse."

Dean nods and closes his eyes. "He's holding his own right now. You were right. He's one step ahead of Castiel. Seems to be leading him somewhere." He winced and stiffened.

"What?" Lucifer rubbed Dean's back lightly.

"Castiel got a hit in. Gabriel's okay though." Dean touched his side reflexively.

Lucifer placed his hand on the same spot. "He got hit here. You'll know where it is without realizing it."

"What is he doing, though?" Dean frowned. 

"Can't you tell? You're connected to him in a way I can never be." Lucifer didn't sound jealous, which Dean was grateful for. In fact, he sounded almost awed.

Dean closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. "He's trying to find God, but also keeping Castiel with him."

Lucifer nodded. "Of course. Dad is the only one who can stop this. Finding him, however, is difficult. He disappeared again and neither of us have been able to locate him since."

Dean kept his eyes closed, but tensed again. "Can you make me sleep? I don't think I can do this."

Lucifer was silent for a moment before responding. "I can, but I don't know if I should. Dean, if you sleep, you'll dream about what's happening. If Gabriel is badly hurt, it will translate along the dream and I may not be able to wake you from it."

Dean nodded with a whimper. "Well, he's hurt now. Not badly, but he's hurt. Can you block this?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No. I can't." He looked a little pained at this. "I wish I could."

"One of his wings was hurt. Torn." Dean winced, then screamed.

Lucifer tightened his hold on a now unconscious and seizing Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong with him?" Sam sat up and moved around to the other side to help hold Dean so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Lucifer looked up at Sam, eyes unreadable. "Gabriel is badly hurt. He's not dead, thank Dad, but he is badly hurt."

Sam looked down at Dean, relieved to see him settle down. "Will Dean be okay?"

Lucifer didn't answer. He kept himself focused on Dean, loosening his hold when Dean stopped seizing. He finally looked at Sam. "Get a cool washcloth." He ran his hand over Dean's forehead and leaned in close, whispering something in his ear.

Sam got up and went to the bathroom to get the washcloth. When he came back out, he watched Lucifer with Dean for a moment before sitting down next to Dean and holding out the damp cloth.

Lucifer took it and ran it gently over Dean's face. "I have no experience with this, Sam. I don't know what to expect."

"You've never been this caring before." Sam was still worried about Dean, but he also was glad to see Lucifer take an active interest in Dean's welfare.

Lucifer looked up at Sam, then frowned a little. "Well, I could let him suffer alone or I could help him. I figured helping him would be best. That way neither you nor Gabriel would kick my ass after."

Sam couldn't help the small smile that broke out. "Say what you like, but you're not as disconnected as you like to make us think. You care for Dean."

"He's your brother, Sam. Gabriel is his bondmate. Gabriel and I are gracebound. It's to my benefit to make sure Dean remains healthy and whole." Lucifer grumbled something else, then looked up at Sam. He sighed under the knowing look. "Okay, fine, I care about him. Hard not to when I live with both of you." He shook his head. "And we will never speak of this moment again."

Sam grinned briefly, then nodded. "Okay. I just wanted to hear you say it." He turned his attention back to Dean.

Several hours passed with no change to Dean. Both Sam and Lucifer were beginning to worry when Castiel arrived with Gabriel in tow. The archangel was unconscious but still alive. He dropped Gabriel on the floor, then started toward Dean.

Lucifer flared his five good wings out and hissed at Castiel. He pulled Dean in closer to him. He ignored the look of warning he got from Castiel.

Sam was about to turn away and cover Dean with himself when he saw the lesions forming on Castiel. He frowned then. "Cas, you're burning through your vessel." The comment was soft, but got the attention of Castiel and Lucifer both.

"Castiel, you have to give up the souls. If you don't, you'll explode. You'll kill at least half the planet." Lucifer's wings returned to their neutral state, folded up against his back.

Castiel hesitated then and glanced toward a mirror. He must have seen the lesions because he backed up then. He looked down at Gabriel, then at the three on the bed. He disappeared to the sound of wings.

Lucifer let out a sigh of relief, then lessened his hold on Dean. "Can you get Gabriel up here, Sam?"

Sam nodded and got up. It took a few moments, but he managed to manhandle the unconscious archangel on to the bed and turned so he and Dean were pressed up against each other.

Lucifer carefully sat up and slipped Dean's shirt off of him. He nodded when Sam got the idea and began to remove Gabriel's shirt. When both were shirtless, Lucifer took one of Dean's arms and rested it over Gabriel. He lay back down while pulling Gabriel's arm around Dean. He kept his hand on Gabriel's arm as he felt Sam join them, pressing up behind him.

Sam fell asleep rather quickly, though not before realizing that Lucifer had also done so. He was surprised that Lucifer had kept himself pressed up against Dean rather than be closer to Gabriel, but it warmed him to know that his bondmate did care for Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel slowly started to come back to consciousness and realized that he was in Dean's arms. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but he knew the scent that hit him immediately. He took in a deep breath and caught Lucifer's scent as well, then Sam's. He opened his eyes then and took in his surroundings. He was in Lucifer and Sam's motel room. He was shirtless and Dean's arm was around him. He saw Lucifer's hand on his arm and realized that Dean was between them. He was a little confused about that, but didn't dwell on it. He had both of them here. He would have preferred being in the middle, with no clothes, maybe, but he was content with what he had at the moment.

About a minute after Gabriel woke, Dean opened his eyes. He stared into amber eyes with relief. "I felt it when he hurt you." The words were whispered so Lucifer and Sam wouldn't be disturbed.

"Yeah. Sucky time for that to show up." Gabriel sighed. "I was hoping I could find Dad." He wiggled a bit closer, then sighed again. "Can we switch spots?"

Dean nodded and managed to slip out from under Lucifer's arm, letting Gabriel press his back up against Lucifer's chest. He helped Gabriel get comfortable, then lay back down, slipping his arm around Gabriel. "Better?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Dean." He managed a small smile.

"You scared me near to death, Gabe." Dean took the sting out of his words with a gentle kiss. "Don't do that again."

Gabriel returned the kiss and sighed afterward. "I can't promise that, Dean. I've taken a stand and Castiel will be back. I don't know why we're both still alive though."

"Because Sam pointed out that Castiel is starting to burn through his vessel. It scared him badly enough that he left." Lucifer stated as he moved his hand slightly to caress Gabriel's hip.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Gabriel sighed at the caress. "Someone has to knock some sense into him soon."

"I think Sam is on that path." Lucifer smiled slightly. "Castiel took one look in the mirror and ran. He's seeing what the souls are doing to him now."

Gabriel nodded. "Good. Maybe he'll be willing to give them up now." He moved his hand to touch Lucifer's. "All we have to do is make sure nothing stays behind."

Dean sat up, looking around for Sam. When he saw him sleeping, he relaxed a little. "We're gonna need food. Who's going?"

Gabriel snorted. "No one." He snapped and food appeared on the table. "I'm not letting any one of you out of my sight right now."

Lucifer sighed, but didn't argue. He frowned, then shifted position. "Gabriel, something is off." He sat up, trying to reach the splint on his wing. "Castiel's hold on me is weakening."

Gabriel sat up and helped Lucifer to remove the splint. He ignored Dean's half formed protest before it was off and Lucifer stretched out his wing, fully healed now. Gabriel smiled at the sight. "How weak is the hold?"

"I can't break it yet, but he's focused elsewhere. I was able to heal myself." Lucifer flexed his wing before folding it back up. He felt fingers stroking the feathers and turned to look at Sam.

Sam smiled up at Lucifer. "How?" He kept stroking the feathers lightly.

"You made Castiel focus elsewhere. Because of that, the hold he had on me is weakening." Lucifer smiled slightly. "I'm not to full strength yet, but I hope that I can break the hold soon."

Dean and Gabriel watched Sam and Lucifer for a moment before Dean looked at Gabriel. "And I think it's time for us to, uhh, scram." He stood up and took Gabriel's hand.

Gabriel looked at Dean with a smirk and nodded. "Yeah." He looked back at Lucifer. "We'll be next door." He let Dean lead him out of the room and over to their own room.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer paid no attention to Gabriel and Dean as they left. He was far more concerned with Sam. He let a small smile touch his lips as he leaned down and kissed Sam gently.

Sam curled a hand around the back of Lucifer's neck and pulled him down further, flicking his tongue over Lucifer's lips, then inside his mouth. His other hand tangled in the feathers and caused a soft whimper from Lucifer.

Lucifer moved to cover Sam's body with his, nestled between his legs. His hands gripped Sam's hair lightly as the kiss grew in intensity. He pulled back to let Sam breathe. "Slow or fast?"

"Fast." Sam managed to answer the question between gasps. He felt Lucifer's fingers trail over his chest, to his hips and felt his clothes disappearing. He closed his eyes and let out a low moan when Lucifer's clothing disappeared as well.

Lucifer gasped when Sam rocked his hips up, their erections sliding against each other. He pulled Sam's leg up over his shoulder and kissed his calf gently.

Sam's breath hitched as his leg was pulled up. He'd said fast, but he didn't expect this fast. Still, he couldn't stop the whimper that escaped when he felt the cool sensation of lube without a single finger touching him. He moved his other leg and felt Lucifer slide into him with no real preparation. Even then, it didn't hurt. Whatever Lucifer had done also appeared to have stretched him out as well.

Lucifer closed his eyes as he bottomed out. He stayed still for a moment before he pulled back and thrust back in. He felt Sam's hands both tangle in the feathers of two of his wings and let out a growl at the feeling. He knew Sam was urging him on, but he still kept his thrusts slow and gentle.

Sam tried to rock up harder, but Lucifer's hands found his hips and held him steady. He whimpered and whispered in Lucifer's ear. "Harder, please."

Lucifer smiled and returned the whisper. "No, Sam. I want to make love to you. Not just fuck you." He rocked forward, the sensation pulling a moan from both of them. His mouth found Sam's and latched on during the next thrust forward.

Sam could only take what Lucifer was giving him. Those hands kept him from moving and that mouth on his kept him from making demands. He locked his arms around Lucifer's shoulders and whimpered into the kiss. He couldn't stop the tears that started to slip out of the corners of his eyes.

Lucifer broke the kiss only when Sam needed to breathe. He saw the tears but said nothing. He moved one hand to curl around Sam's length, stroking him gently, but insistently. He closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to Sam's, swallowing the half moan half sob that came out. He felt Sam's body jerk in orgasm and followed him over the edge.

Sam felt Lucifer's fingers wiping away the tears that had fallen. He opened his eyes to look into Lucifer's blue ones, watching him for a moment. He shifted slightly, relishing in the feel of Lucifer still inside him.

Lucifer pressed a soft kiss to Sam's lips, rocking forward, pressing himself in Sam as far as possible. He stayed there for a moment before pulling back and slipping out. He let Sam's leg go, feeling it wrap over his own leg. "I love you, Sam." The words were whispered against Sam's lips.

Sam couldn't speak yet, so he just nodded and kissed Lucifer back. He was content to just lay there, but when Lucifer pulled him up and to the shower, he went.

 

Dean and Gabriel stumbled through the door to their room. Gabriel still wasn't too steady after the beating Castiel had given him, so Dean supported him as much as he could. Once he had Gabriel on the bed, he joined him rather ungracefully, landing face down on the other side.

Gabriel turned on his side, reaching out to rub Dean's back gently. "Dean, I am sorry I scared you. I couldn't do nothing."

Dean turned his head to look at Gabriel. "I know." He sighed. "I'm just not used to feeling everything you feel. In time, I'm sure it will settle down."

Gabriel shrugged. "As much as I hate to admit it, I have no idea what to expect anymore with our bond. I knew this was a possibility, but I didn't know it would happen. It's not like any other angel has a real live human that they're bonded to. It's just you, me, Sam, and Blue. There's no precedent for this."

Dean frowned a little. "I thought you said that reincarnation was the exception to the rule."

"It is." Gabriel sighed. "Dean, I didn't lie about that. I had to figure that one out on my own though. I didn't know at first. I nearly went insane after you left me the first time. I was about to go hunt you down in Heaven before I found you again as a child." He sat up and knelt beside Dean. With a snap, he removed Dean's shirt and began to rub his back.

Dean let out a moan as Gabriel's fingers found a knot and worked on it until the muscle relaxed. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "So, you were clueless back then?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Yeah." He leaned down and kissed Dean's shoulder blade lightly. "I was. We were told how things would work, but we weren't given any real direction on it. Just that there was a human soul that would match us perfectly. For us, we both have a great sense of humor," he pokes Dean's side when Dean snorts in response, "Shut up. I have an absolutely perfect sense of humor. We also both know what it feels like to watch people we love fight with each other and not want to be drawn into it. We also have experience running away."

"So, Sam and Lucifer have what in common?" Dean didn't comment on anything else that was mentioned.

"They're both a younger brother who rebelled against Daddy's plan. They both were cast out. Lucifer wasn't accepted back until he asked forgiveness. Sam, however, was welcomed back when you found your dad again. I guess it's the same sentiment though."

"Now I'm confused. If they're so much alike, how is it you and I are matched rather than Michael and myself? I am the older brother..." Dean was cut off rather quickly.

"No, Dean, you aren't like him. He was the one who cast Lucifer out. You never threw Sam out. You protected him as much as you could. Michael never did that for Lucifer. I did. I protected Lucifer. I tried to protect him when Michael threw him to Earth." He shook his head. "Dad told me to leave. I couldn't ignore that."

Dean turned over so he could look up at Gabriel. He reached up and ran his fingertips over Gabriel's cheek lightly. "As bad as it may sound, I'm glad you listened. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have met you. I'd probably have been in a lot worse shape."

"You'd have followed what your dad wanted you to do. Sam still would have freed Lucifer. I would have been sprung at the same time. I would have been firmly on his side and wanted to see the world end." Gabriel didn't meet Dean's eyes, but he did take the sting out of his words with his hands running over Dean's chest. "I peeked at how things would have gone if I had stayed with Lucifer back then. We still would have met, but we wouldn't be as we are now. We wouldn't be lovers by choice. You would have hated me. I would have gone insane because you wouldn't have let me be near you. Sam would have taken your lead on how to react to Lucifer. Blue and I would have taken both of you and locked you away." He moved his hands to Dean's stomach. "We would have been able to take Michael out because he wouldn't be able to find you. Blue and I would have wiped the world clean of humans, save for you and Sam. We'd have kept you both young and eventually you would have given in to us, but it wouldn't have been you that I had. The fire in you would have already died." He sighed and did make eye contact then. "And I would have hated myself for it."

Dean had remained silent the whole time and finally moved his hand to caress Gabriel's arm, then shoulder, finally curling around the back of his neck. "I can't imagine a reality where I don't love you, Gabriel. I know you've seen one, but I just can't imagine it." He tugged Gabriel down as he leaned up. Their lips met, barely ghosting over each other at first. "I love you, Gabe." He whispered before pressing their lips together again, this time more insistent.

Gabriel smiled at the kiss, then again at the declaration of love. He sighed into the second kiss, pushing Dean back down. He opened his mouth when Dean's tongue just barely touched his lips. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss.

Dean broke the kiss only when the need for air won out over the desire to continue kissing Gabriel. He just watched Gabriel while catching his breath.

Once Gabriel felt Dean was recovered enough, he leaned down for another kiss. It wasn't nearly as intense as the previous one, but it was enough for both of them in that moment. He moved slightly to where he was half on top of Dean. He felt Dean's hands press against his back where his wings would be. He smiled into the kiss, knowing what Dean wanted. He let two of his wings out with a small shudder and arched his back toward Dean's hands when he felt the touch on his feathers.

Dean ran his hands over the feathers before pulling Gabriel closer against him. He broke the kiss, panting softly as he pressed his face against Gabriel's neck. He clung to his angel, holding on tightly.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm here. I'm safe." Gabriel folded his wings in, then flipped them over so Dean was on top of him. He shifted a bit so one pair of wings were folded around both of them.

Dean settled down, shifting to one side. "But for how long? He's going to come back."

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, he will. We'll deal with it then. Right now, it's just you and me in this room." He pulled Dean closer against him. "And I really want you to fuck me right now."

Dean smirked at the last comment. "I know you do."

Gabriel's wing trailed over Dean's back. "And with this new aspect of our bond, well, let's just say that you've never experienced anything like it before."

"Neither have you." Dean chuckled softly and nipped at Gabriel's neck.

"Mmm. You're right about that." Gabriel tilted his neck slightly.

"What if I want you to top?" Dean was a little nervous about the prospect. He'd avoided this and Gabriel had never questioned it.

Gabriel was immediately attentive. He sat up and looked down at Dean. "Are you sure? I mean, I will, but I want to know it's what you really want."

Dean stretched out on the bed, then nodded. "Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a while and I'd like to try it. I always see how it makes you feel and I want to experience that."

Gabriel nodded back and ran a hand down Dean's chest. "I won't lie, Dean. It does hurt at first."

Dean placed a finger on Gabriel's lips. "I've done my research." He removed the finger when Gabriel nodded.

"I can make it painless." Gabriel frowned as Dean shook his head. "Then I'll go slow." He leaned down and kissed Dean softly at first, but deepened it when Dean's arms slid around him and pulled him down on top. 

Dean shivered when his clothes disappeared. He tried to chase the kiss when Gabriel pulled back, but found himself rolled over to his stomach instead. He felt Gabriel's hands on his back, slick with oil, massaging tension out. He closed his eyes, enjoying the attention and relaxing. He didn't even consider tensing up when Gabriel's fingers began caressing his ass.

Gabriel smiled at how relaxed his human was. He promised he'd be gentle and that hadn't changed. He slid his oil slicked fingers between Dean's cheeks and ran one fingertip over the ring of muscle there. When Dean didn't tense up, he pushed his fingertip inside.

Dean forced himself to stay relaxed at the intrusion. He shifted slightly, then moaned softly as Gabriel's finger moved in him. He pushed back a little and heard the chuckle from behind him.

"Like that?" At Dean's nod, Gabriel began working his finger to stretch Dean out. When he was sure he was loose enough, he worked a second finger in. He felt Dean tense up, so he leaned down and kissed Dean's back. He kept his fingers still until Dean relaxed.

Dean finally relaxed and when Gabriel began moving his fingers, he couldn't hold back the whimper. When Gabriel curled his fingers, pleasure shot through Dean and the whimper turned I to a shout. He rocked back on those fingers, wanting more.

Gabriel kept working at that sweet spot, enjoying watching Dean move like that. He slipped a third finger in and smiled at the fact that Dean didn't even tense up. After a few minutes, he pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock up.

Dean opened his eyes and turned to look at Gabriel, about to complain about the loss of those fingers in him. When he was halfway up, he found himself pulled up to his knees. He let Gabriel position him, keeping his elbows on the bed and ass in the air. He took a deep breath when he felt Gabriel line himself up. He let it out slow as Gabriel pushed forward. When the tip slid in, he hissed and tensed. 

Gabriel rubbed Dean's back gently. "Relax, Dean. I've got you. It's okay." He felt Dean slowly relaxing. When he nodded, Gabriel pushed forward a little more, stopping to let him adjust. A few more small pushes and he was buried completely in Dean. "That's it, love. I'm all the way in."

Dean took a moment to relax and catch his breath. When he did, he nodded to Gabriel and forced himself to stay relaxed as Gabriel pulled back, then thrust forward. The first thrust hit his prostate and Dean lost all coherency. His head fell forward on his forearms and he let out a low moan. He mumbled something that may have been 'feels good'.

Gabriel ran his hands over Dean's back as he gave a second thrust. He was true to his word, taking it slow and being as gentle as possible. At least he was until Dean began thrusting back against him, making it clear he wanted it harder. Gabriel gave in and slammed into Dean, eliciting a shout of pleasure from the human.

Dean arched his back at the hard thrust and pushed back against Gabriel. He forgot all about trying to relax and followed his instincts. He moved a hand to grip his own cock, stroking it in time to Gabriel's thrusts. It didn't take him long against the constant stimulation on his prostate. He came with a shout and felt Gabriel's hand joining his own, milking him through his orgasm.

Gabriel managed to hold off, enjoying Dean's pleasure before taking his own. He thrust in twice more before leaning over Dean and wrapping his arms around his human, pushing forward once, getting as deep as he could, before letting go. He bit down on Dean's shoulder as he emptied himself in the hunter.

Dean whimpered at the bite, wriggling a little in the vice like hold. It served to make Gabriel moan around the mouthful of skin between his teeth and push forward even more, forcing Dean flat against the bed.

Gabriel pulled his head back and kissed the bitten and bruised flesh. "Sorry." He kissed the bite again. He heard Dean mutter something. "What?"

"I said, you're heavy." Dean smirked a little. It obviously wasn't what he had said at first. He yelped as Gabriel bit his shoulder again, though it wasn't hard. He winced a little as Gabriel pulled out. He felt Gabriel settle on his knees, then felt his hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks.

Gabriel felt a strong possessive feeling wash over him as he watched his semen dribbling out of Dean's hole. He couldn't stop himself as he caught what he could and pushed it back into Dean. He heard Dean's whimper and moved to lay next to him, keeping a finger inside Dean.

Dean turned his head to look at Gabriel. "No wonder you like that so much." His words were a little slurred. "Was fuckin' amazing."

Gabriel chuckled and wiggled his finger, relishing the gasp from Dean. "You were amazing." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips. "I definitely want to do that again."

Dean tried to get away from that finger. "Stop. Too much." He sighed as Gabriel pulled his hand away. "We will. We most certainly will." He rested his head on Gabriel's chest and felt soft feathers fold over him.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning, Dean woke to shouting from next door. From Gabriel's reaction, it must have just started. Both human and angel were up in seconds and dressed, thanks to Gabriel.

Gabriel snapped the two of them into the other room. Lucifer was crouched defensively in front of Sam and Castiel was across the room. The mutated angel looked horrible. He didn't look like he was able to put up a fight.

Dean took in the scene, then started to reach toward Castiel. "Cas?" His wrist was caught by Gabriel and he was shoved behind his mate.

The sound of Dean's voice drew Castiel's attention. "Dean." The angel sounded just as horrible as he looked. "I need help."

The two archangels seemed shocked by the comment. Neither of them could seem to move fast enough to stop Dean from slipping around from behind Gabriel and approaching Castiel.

Castiel swayed, then started to collapse. Dean caught him and Castiel managed to hold on. He looked toward a terrified Gabriel. "Gabriel, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Gabriel frowned and went to help Dean keep Castiel upright. "You need to release the souls back to Purgatory, Castiel."

"Not the right time for that."

"There are other entrances." Lucifer kept Sam back. He wasn't fully healed yet. "I know of one nearby."

Gabriel nodded. "Good, get us there."

Lucifer shook his head. "I can't. I can't fly." He gave Gabriel the location and watched as he and Dean took Castiel with them. He turned to Sam, relief clear on his face.

Sam moved, grabbing the keys to the Impala. "Come on." He was out the door, Lucifer following right behind him. 

Gabriel landed gently on a forest floor for Dean's benefit. He was almost immediately jerked forward by the pull on Castiel. "Could have used the warning, Blue!" Gabriel shook his head, then held on to Castiel and growled. "Dean, let go and stand back." He hoped Dean listened as he didn't look. "Let go, Cas. Just let them go." 

Castiel looked back at Dean, who had stepped back. He then looked at Gabriel. "I'm sorry. Gabriel, I am so sorry. Tell Lucifer, I didn't mean to hurt him."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "Tell him yourself, now let go."

Castiel did. The souls flowed from him to the shimmering portal made visible only through the proximity of the souls.

At the first spark, Gabriel let go and ran toward Dean, pulling him into an embrace, covering him with wings. They watched as the souls flowed out, not seeming to stop. When they did, Castiel dropped like a rock to the ground.

Lucifer and Sam arrived, both jumping out of the Impala to join the others. Lucifer knelt near Castiel and was about to place one hand on his shoulder when the angel regained consciousness.

Castiel waved Lucifer off. He was about to say something when all three angels realized that something was wrong. Lucifer and Gabriel stared at Castiel as the internal struggle for control began.

Dean clung to Gabriel to keep him out of danger. "What's going on?"

"Leviathan." Gabriel spoke softly, then looked toward Lucifer. "We have to go."

Lucifer stayed by Castiel's side. He shook his head, then started to stand up. He was caught by a hand shooting up. He gripped Castiel's wrist, but didn't speak. He held a hand out to keep Sam back. Once Castiel was up, Lucifer was thrown backward, hitting a tree. He stayed down. The creature in Castiel didn't know him.

Gabriel made no move to stop Castiel. He growled, but knew the danger. He let the angel go. When Castiel had gone, he was at Lucifer's side. "We were too late. They dug in."

Lucifer picked himself up, brushed his shirt off, and nodded. "They'll let him go, but I can't guarantee they'll let him live."

Gabriel looked up at Lucifer. "How bad are they really, Blue?"

Lucifer gave Gabriel a blank look, then walked off to follow Castiel without answering.

Gabriel frowned. "That bad." He looked toward Dean, then to Sam. "I'm taking my cue from him. He and Mikey were created about the same time that Dad decided to banish the Leviathan. I'm surprised they didn't recognize him. I'm glad they didn't. They might have tried to kill him."

Sam shook his head. "Wait, why?"

Gabriel sighed. "Because there are only few things that can kill one of them. Blue probably knows at least one of them. One of the reasons they were created was to hunt them down and send them to Purgatory. Blue tricked them and Mikey banished them." He looked down the path that Lucifer had gone. "Who do you think I learned most of my tricks from? Come on." He followed along behind the other angel.

They trailed Castiel to a local water supply where the Leviathan were set free. Castiel disappeared from sight. Only his trench coat was found. Dean picked it up and took it with them as they went back to the Impala in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they were back to the motel, the four of them sat in Gabriel and Dean's room to discuss the next steps. "So what can kill them?" Dean stared at Lucifer.

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. "Nothing we have access to." He didn't look at any of them.

"Blue? What can kill them?" Gabriel sat next to Lucifer, trying to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing we can get. The blood of the Nephilim can send them all back to Purgatory in one go though." Lucifer stood and crossed to the window. "And there are no other ways that I know of that are available."

Gabriel watched Lucifer for a moment before standing and joining him at the window. "Then we fix that."

The hunters listened to this before Sam spoke up. "You mean the child of an angel and a human?" When Lucifer nodded, Sam spoke again. "We've got the means then, but not the permission?"

Lucifer nodded. "Something like that. It's actually impossible." He looked at Gabriel. "Father made it impossible for us to have children with humans except with his explicit consent."

Gabriel snorted. "So? We pray for permission in order to get rid of the Leviathan."

Lucifer shook his head. "It's not that simple. The blood has to be mixed with the blood of the first Leviathan and the vessel that carried them from Purgatory to this world. Only then will the ritual work to rid this world of the Leviathan and send them back to Purgatory."

Silence fell through the room before Dean stood and grabbed his jacket. Gabriel moved to intercept Dean. "Someone has to go find Cas, Gabe. I'm going back there."

Gabriel shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

Lucifer looked at Dean, then sighed. "I'll go. I'll know if they're around before they see me. Dead or alive, I'll bring him back." He took the keys from Dean and set them on the chest. "Gabriel, I'll need you to take me. I'll signal you when I need to come back."

Gabriel nodded and snapped himself and Lucifer to the lake. Lucifer nodded to let Gabriel know it was safe. "They're not here. It's likely they've found hosts already." He approached the lake. "Water is clean." He dove into the lake. Gabriel left.

Lucifer planned on staying under until he searched the whole lake. He found Castiel's vessel after thirty minutes of searching. Grabbing the vessel, he swam upward, breaking the surface in the middle of the lake. He kept hold as he swam toward the shore. Once he could stand, he called for Gabriel.

Gabriel and Lucifer lay Castiel on the bed. Lucifer leaned over and whispered something in Enochian in Castiel's ear. The four of them sat back to wait and watch over the unconscious angel.

Castiel regained consciousness slowly. When he opened his eyes, he didn't recognize his surroundings. He frowned as he looked at Sam. "Who... Where..." He tried to sit up.

Gabriel was in front of Sam instantly. He cast a hard look at Castiel. "It's him. Nothing else remained." He frowned at the confusion in Castiel. "And he has no clue who we are. Wonderful. Just wonderful."

Lucifer came back into the room and smirked a bit as Castiel looked at him and immediately reacted by trying to scramble away, hitting the wall and sliding off the bed to the floor. "I'm going to bet that he doesn't remember us but he can still see all of us as we are."

Gabriel inclined his head. "Yeah, looks that way." He shrugged. "Probably should just let him figure it all out on his own."

Lucifer nodded. "That's for the best." He held his hand out to Sam. "We still have to find a way to kill them."

Gabriel sighed. "We have one." He frowned as Lucifer shook his head. "No, we do. We just have to have a little faith that Dad will help us out."

Lucifer shook his head again. "I don't have that kind of faith, Gabriel. I'm sorry. I just don't. Not after He let all this happen."

Gabriel looked away. "Maybe he did it for a reason, Blue." He started to leave the room. "Dean and I will be in our room."

Lucifer nodded once and let Gabriel go. He turned back to Sam. "I hope Gabriel is right about this."

Sam had gotten Castiel up off the floor and back on the bed. "Not to pry, but I don't think Dean would be happy if Gabriel knocked him up."

Lucifer chuckled at the thought. "No, he wouldn't. Fortunately, it wouldn't be Dean who would be pregnant. He doesn't have the right equipment for that. Gabriel, on the other hand, can adjust things. His vessel wouldn't be pregnant, but the angel inside would be."

Castiel looked between them in confusion. "Angel?"

Lucifer looked at Castiel for a long moment before knocking him unconscious with a touch to the forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel closed the door behind him and took in deep breaths of the cool night air. He leaned up against the door for a moment then sighed. "I know I haven't always been your biggest supporter. I know I've screwed up. If I'd been just a bit more aware, Castiel wouldn't be in this position. You know full well that this isn't how things are supposed to go. Our best chance is for Dean and I to have a child. I know You made it impossible, but I'm asking You, please, let it happen for us? I don't just want this child just for getting rid of the Leviathan, but also for Dean. He never lets me know directly, but I know he'd love to be a father." He broke off and shook his head. "Don't do it for me. Do it for him. Please." He pushed away from the door and walked down the sidewalk to another room. He didn't see the figure watching him from a distance.

Dean looked up as Gabriel closed the door behind him. He smiled slightly and shifted position in the bed to make room for Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled at Dean and joined him in the bed. He snapped their clothes away and pulled Dean on top of him. He rested a hand on the back of Dean's head and pulled him in for a kiss. He wriggled underneath Dean and was rewarded with a nip to his bottom lip. He smirked against the kiss.

Dean settled himself between Gabriel's legs and broke the kiss long enough to look down at Gabriel. "You ready or do you want me to prep you?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Need you now." He didn't snap, but he was ready. He wrapped his legs around Dean and moaned when Dean thrust forward, entering him in one movement. He pulled his human back down for another kiss.

Dean wasted no time as he settled into a steady rhythm. He returned the kiss briefly before pulling back enough to slip a hand between them to stroke Gabriel's cock in time to his thrusts.

It wasn't long before they were both lost to pleasure. Gabriel didn't bother to try and keep control of his grace. It broke free, surrounding Dean in warmth and love. Neither of them noticed the figure that slid in and encompassed human and angel with a light greater than what Gabriel had. They were too lost in their own pleasure.

Gabriel sighed after he'd gathered himself back into his vessel. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair and held him close. He shifted a little, frowning as he did. He couldn't place it, so he dismissed it. Instead, he folded Dean in his wings and let his human sleep.

Lucifer felt the shift in the other room, but didn't question it. It wasn't malicious, whatever it was. He stayed up the night to keep watch over Castiel.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later, Gabriel wasn't sure what was going on. He waited until Sam and Dean had gone to the nearby diner for dinner and popped over to talk to Lucifer. "Blue, I'm not sure, but I think I might be pregnant."

Lucifer looked up at Gabriel from his spot where he was stretched out on the bed. He raised a brow. "Can't you tell?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I said I wasn't sure." He frowned and sat down next to Lucifer.

Lucifer sat up and rubbed Gabriel's back gently. "What? No snark?"

Gabriel snorted. "Oh, shut up, Blue."

Lucifer smirked. "There it is." He pulled Gabriel into his arms and rested a hand against his abdomen. "Did you ask for a child?"

Gabriel nodded and leaned in against Lucifer. "I did. Not for me. Not to get rid of the Leviathan. But for Dean. He wants a child so bad. Once he found out it was possible, he couldn't stop thinking about it."

Lucifer was silent for a long moment before nodding. "Well, Father dearest answered your prayer." He couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice. He pulled away and returned to laying down.

Gabriel turned to look at Lucifer, then rested his hand on his back. "What's wrong?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Nothing." He grabbed the television remote and turned the volume up.

Gabriel snapped and the sound went off. "Don't give me that. Talk to me, Blue. Talk to me."

"He gave you a child, Gabriel." Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed. "I've been asking for a while to have one with Sam. He's done nothing but ignore me."

Gabriel leaned over Lucifer and kissed the back of his neck. "Is that why you're losing faith?"

Lucifer nodded slightly. "Yeah. Don't get me wrong, Flip-flop. I'm happy for you and Dean. I really am. I just wish He wouldn't ignore me. Your child will be lonely without another." He sighed and turned his head to look at Gabriel. "What more does He want before he'll let me have a child with Sam?"

Gabriel shrugged and curled up with Lucifer. "I don't know, Blue. I don't know. I wish I did." He rested his head on Lucifer's back. "How strong is your bond with Sam?"

Lucifer shrugged. "I don't have a basis for comparison, but I would think it is strong enough. It is a complete bond." He closed his eyes and sighed.

Gabriel hummed and nodded. "Try and strengthen it further? Maybe that will help? I know you still don't accept humanity in general, Blue, and I'm sure Dad doesn't appreciate that. No offense."

"None taken." Lucifer turned around so he was flat on his back. He ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair as the smaller angel curled back up against him. "You'd be right. I don't accept most humans. I love Sam. I accept Dean. The rest of them? They're irritating bugs." He frowned.

Gabriel snorted and shook his head. "They're better than us, Blue. They try to be better than they are."

Lucifer shook his head. "And that explains those that seek only to harm their own kind how?"

Gabriel sighed. "Okay, some of them try. Just like us, they do have some bad apples. But they are fluid, Blue. They can choose to do good or bad."

Lucifer sighed and rubbed Gabriel's back. "I know I was meant to rebel. Apparently, I was also meant to ask forgiveness, but only when I met Sam. You were also meant to rebel, you know."

Gabriel smirked and nodded. "I know, but my rebelling was a little more forgivable since it was because I couldn't watch what was coming."

Lucifer snorted and tugged on one of Gabriel's wings. "You also didn't disobey Father. When he told you to leave me, you left. I never faulted you for that. As much as I missed you while I was in the cage, I was glad you weren't in there with me. I don't think I could have handled that."

Gabriel flicked his wing, then leaned in and kissed Lucifer. He heard the surprised gasp and took a advantage of it, sliding his tongue against Lucifer's. He smirked into the kiss when Lucifer reacted by twisting them to where Gabriel was underneath him. He felt two of Lucifer's wings caressing his sides then sighed softly when feathers caressed feathers.

Lucifer nipped Gabriel's bottom lip before pulling back and looking down at him. "Share your grace with me?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Not yet. Want you like this first." He ran his hands over Lucifer's shoulders, down his arms. He moved one hand back up, curling his fingers around the back of Lucifer's head.

Lucifer smiled faintly, then nodded. "Okay, but after, share with me." He leaned down and kissed Gabriel after the younger angel nodded. "We're going to pair bond if we do this."

Gabriel whimpered when Lucifer began nibbling on his neck. "I know, Blue. I know. I've wanted this for a long time."

Lucifer pulled back and looked down at Gabriel. "How long? Tell me."

Gabriel moved his hand from behind Lucifer's head to caress his chest. "Since I came into being, Blue. I've wanted to pair bond with you from the moment Father spoke my name and gave me life." His other hand pressed gently against Lucifer's cheek.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Unshed tears shone in Lucifer's eyes. "We could have..."

Gabriel's fingertips touched Lucifer's lips. "No. We weren't meant to pair bond then. I know that now. We had to go through what we did first."

Lucifer shook his head. "No, we didn't. We could have been together. If I'd had you, I wouldn't have rebelled."

Gabriel smiled, but shook his head. "No, you would have, but I wouldn't have left your side, Blue. I'd have followed you to Hell. So, you see, we weren't meant to pair bond then."

Lucifer was silent for a moment, then nodded. "But we can now? Is it really safe?"

Gabriel wrapped Lucifer in his wings. "It's time, Lucifer. It's time." He smiled as Lucifer leaned in and kissed him hard. He returned the kiss before pulling away. He gasped as Lucifer's mouth latched on to his neck and sucked a bruise there. "Blue, come on, need you. Now."

Lucifer nodded against Gabriel's neck, then banished their clothing with a thought. "Want me to prep you the human way?" At Gabriel's whimper and head shake, Lucifer nodded and pulled Gabriel's legs around himself. 

Gabriel felt Lucifer line up, then the slickness of lubricant a second before Lucifer slid home. He cried out in pleasure and couldn't control his grace as it flared along his wings, turning them from feathers into light.

Lucifer pulled back and thrust forward, setting a demanding pace. When he felt Gabriel's grace surround him, he let his own out, mingling with the grace along Gabriel's wings. The gracebond cemented around them and the pair bond they both wanted snapped into place. They both felt the other's bondmate and knew that all four of them were aware of what was happening in that moment. He felt Sam's approval and Dean's overwhelming love for Gabriel and full acceptance of Lucifer himself and possibly a touch of attraction that wasn't entirely Gabriel's influence. It surprised him enough that he faltered a little before regaining his rhythm.

Gabriel felt the approval from both Sam and Dean as he rocked upward into Lucifer's thrusts. He also felt the touch of attraction from Dean toward Lucifer and was amused at it. When Lucifer faltered, Gabriel rocked upward harder to bring his attention back to what he was doing. 

The pair bond flared brightly between them and when Lucifer's hand curled around Gabriel's cock, the younger angel cried out and came hard, spilling his seed over Lucifer's fingers as his grace flowed forth. All the sensations combined cause Lucifer to lose control, emptying himself into Gabriel's body. His back arched and his grace slipped out, joining Gabriel's directly in a moment of passion and pure love.

When they both folded themselves back in their vessels, Lucifer pulled out and rolled off of Gabriel. He didn't comment as the smaller angel curled up against him, an arm around his chest and a leg curled around his own. He held Gabriel against him and kissed his forehead.

Gabriel smiled at the kiss. He finally had everything he needed. He had his bondmate. He had his pair bond. He was gracebound. Add the child he was carrying to the equation and he was finally truly content.

Neither angel cared when the human brothers joined them in the bed. They stayed under the blankets and didn't think twice when they felt skin against skin. Lucifer tentatively reached over and touched Dean's arm and was rewarded with a warm hand taking his own. He smiled at his gracebonded's bondmate and received one in return. He felt Sam's arms slipping around him and he leaned back against the contact.

Gabriel smiled and added his hand to Dean's and Lucifer's. He snuggled down in the blankets and surprised the humans when he fell asleep.

Lucifer shook his head to Dean, when he saw Dean about to question it. "Trust me, Dean. Gabriel is fine."

Dean nodded. "Is he? I mean, he said he wasn't sure."

Lucifer hesitated, then nodded. "He is and no, I have no experience with this. Nor does he."

Sam spoke up softly. "Experience with what?"

Dean responded softly. "Gabe is pregnant."

Sam lifted up on one elbow to look over at Dean. "Seriously?" At the nod, he snorted, shook his head, and flopped back down. He ran a hand over Lucifer's back. "Sorry."

Lucifer shook his head. "It's okay, Sam. I'm happy for both of them." He waited until both humans were asleep before getting up quietly, dressing with a thought, and disappearing with a flutter of wings.


	13. Chapter 13

The field was empty until the lone angel landed there. He screamed toward the sky, then fell to his knees. "What more do You want from me? Haven't I done everything You made me to do?" He pressed his hands against the grass and weeds. "All I want is a child with Sam. I don't care if I never see Heaven again. I just want a child. You won't even give that to me." 

The soft footsteps were lost on the angel, but the hand on his shoulder was not. "My Morningstar..." Chuck sighed as he looked down at Lucifer. "I've heard your pleas and I'd hoped you, of all, would have been smart enough to figure it out."

Lucifer looked up at Chuck with a frown. "Figured what out?"

Chuck smiled faintly. "You can't have a child if things continue as they are now."

"What do you mean?" A single tear fell from Lucifer's right eye.

Chuck wiped the tear away. "You have to let Sam in, Lucifer. Gabriel struggled with that for a while. Once Dean finally let him in, I answered his prayer."

Lucifer was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "So it had nothing to do with what Castiel let loose?"

Chuck shook his head. "No, but it was damned good timing." He caressed Lucifer's cheek lightly. "Let Sam in, Lucifer, and I will let you have the child you so desire. Or you could have one with Gabriel."

Lucifer shook his head again. "I love Gabriel, I truly do, but I want a family with Sam." He looked at the ground, then at his hands. "How do I let him in?"

Chuck shook his head. "I can't tell you that. You have to figure that out on your own."

Lucifer barely nodded, then spoke before considering his words. "Why did you make Gabriel and I for each other if you didn't intend for us to find peace until now?"

Chuck looked down at Lucifer for a long moment before answering. "Because you both had your own paths to follow. Had you pair bonded before, Gabriel would have been cast out alongside you. I couldn't let that happen."

Lucifer couldn't stop the tears then. "Why am I constantly being punished for being only what you made me to be?"

Chuck slid to his knees in front of Lucifer. "You aren't being punished, Lucifer. When I made you, I knew Gabriel would follow. I put the seed of love in you then. When I made Gabriel, that was when the seed took root. I had to make certain that you would not pair bond with Gabriel before it was time, so, for the two of you, there was only one way to pair bond. I admit I did not expect the gracebond you shared. When Gabriel didn't respond to Michael's command to leave, I had to intervene."

Lucifer shook his head and stared at the ground. "But why? Why couldn't he have been with me? Not that I wanted him there. I never would have wanted him to share in that."

Chuck ran his hand over Lucifer's hair. "Because you had to go through that in order to find and truly appreciate Sam. You were never meant to bring an end to humans or the world. Had Gabriel been with you, there would have been no way to bring you out of the horrors you were put through. Please trust me when I say there was no other way, my precious Morningstar. If I could have spared you, I would have."

Lucifer lifted his head and looked at Chuck. "And what about Michael? He's suffering in the Cage." He reached out and took Chuck's hands. "Don't let him suffer anymore? Please? If someone has to be there, then send me back. At least I've been there and I know how to deal with it."

Chuck shook his head. "Lucifer, I'm not sending you back there. Michael knew I had forgiven you. He chose to fight."

"Please, let him out. I need his help, especially now. The two of us can banish the Leviathan with minimal collateral damage and Gabriel and Dean's child won't need to be touched." Lucifer let go of one of Chuck's hands to clasp the other in both hands. "Even if we don't work together on this, he still has done nothing awful enough to deserve that place."

Chuck watched Lucifer for a long moment, then shook his head. "He has shown no remorse, Lucifer. You, at least, begged me at first, though you did not ask forgiveness. He has done nothing of the sort."

Lucifer tightened his hold on Chuck's hand. "If he does, please let him out."

Chuck nodded and rested his free hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "I will consider it."

Lucifer slumped a little under the hand. "He didn't want to fight me, you know. He gave into the others, but he didn't want to fight."

Chuck sighed and stood up, looking down at Lucifer. "I know. He could have issued an edict that you were to be left alone. Instead, he listened to a few others. Know that it was a small few, Lucifer, but Raphael was among them. That is why he fought against you."

"Help Castiel then. He doesn't deserve this." Lucifer lowered his head. "I should have been more aware and stopped him."

Chuck moved away from Lucifer. "Castiel is exactly where he should be, Lucifer, and exactly how he should be. I know you think I'm being cruel, but you must trust me. There will come a time when you will understand why I am doing this. Gabriel, Castiel, and you are all important in events to come, and you will understand your place in things only after they have happened."

Lucifer let go reluctantly. "When will you come back home?"

Chuck studied Lucifer for a long moment before disappearing without an answer.

Lucifer knelt in the grass for a few more minutes before standing up, brushing dirt from his jeans, and disappearing.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel woke and stretched out before curling back up against Dean. After a moment, he registered that he and Dean were alone. He reached out along the gracebond he shared with Lucifer and felt his confusion and depression. He slid out of bed, dressed quickly, then leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek, careful not to wake him. He flew off to find Lucifer.

Lucifer was sitting cross legged in the middle of a cumulonimbus cloud. He looked up when Gabriel sat next to him.

"Found it or created it?" Gabriel wrinkled his nose at a loud crack of thunder.

"Created. I almost forgot how much I enjoyed lightning." Lucifer let his wings out and curled one around Gabriel. "Dad found me."

Gabriel looked at Lucifer in surprise. "Oh? What did the old man have to say?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Told me I had to let Sam in completely before I could have a child with him. Said your having a child was just good timing. Said Dean had to let you in completely first."

Gabriel thought about it, then laughed. "Oh, I think I know what He means." 

Lucifer flicked his wing, thumping Gabriel on the back of the head. "Enlighten me."

Gabriel reached over and smacked Lucifer on the forehead. "I know you, Blue. You're the dominant one. You have to let Sam fuck you for once."

Lucifer didn't react to the smack, but flinched at the words. "I don't know if I can."

Gabriel sighed. "Then you won't have a child with Sam."

Lucifer shook his head and watched the lightning dance around them. "I don't know how to let him."

Gabriel was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Just tell him. You'll probably shock the hell outta him, but he'll know what to do. Just ask him to go slow. He will."

Lucifer nodded slowly, then sighed. "Will it hurt?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Gabriel smirked, then shook his head at Lucifer's wry look. "Blue, you can take pain away with a thought." He sighed as Lucifer continued giving him the same look. "Oh, fine, yes, it does hurt the first time until you get used to it. Ask him to go slow and he will. It's worth it, Blue. It's very worth it."

Lucifer blinked and looked away. "How long does it take to get used to it?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Everyone is different. Could be seconds, could be a minute or two. You could also be someone who doesn't adjust to it the first time."

Lucifer was silent, then sighed. "I asked him to release Michael."

Gabriel stared at Lucifer in disbelief. "Why would you do that?"

Lucifer wrapped his wing around Gabriel. "He's our brother, Gabriel. He doesn't deserve to be trapped in the cage."

Gabriel let his own wings out, letting his grace flow through them. "He tried to kill you, Lucifer."

Lucifer nodded and reciprocated, touching Gabriel's grace with his own. "I know, but he's still our brother. Had a few not interfered, Michael would not have fought against me."

Gabriel sighed, but nodded. "Why would you want him out?"

"Michael and I banished the Leviathan the first time around, Gabriel. I need his help to do it again. I don't want to use your child in any way to banish them. Not to mention how dangerous it would be to get the First One's blood. Right now, they don't recognize me. If I go after the First One, they'll figure it out." Lucifer used his wing to pull Gabriel closer to him.

Gabriel smiled faintly and rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder. "Are they able to kill you?"

Lucifer sighed, then nodded. "Yes." He fell silent, listening to the thunder roll around them. Finally, he spoke again. "But they can't kill Michael. That's why I need him."

Gabriel felt the half truth, but let it go. "Will Dad let him out?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Michael hasn't shown any remorse, so, no, He won't."

"If that's all that's needed, go talk to him, Blue." Gabriel frowned and moved so he could look directly at Lucifer.

Lucifer shook his head. "I can't get into the cage."

Gabriel snorted. "No, but you know other ways. I've seen your experiences. I know there are weak points you can use."

Lucifer stared at Gabriel. "And all of them require a blood sacrifice, Gabriel. I may have no love for humans, but I'm not going to kill one just to talk to Michael."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and smacked Lucifer upside the head. "Idiot. You have an all access card to Hell. Use it. Talk to Michael. Tell him what's going on. Tell him what Dad said."

Lucifer rubbed his head with a growl, but relented. "Later. Right now, I want to go back to Sam."

Gabriel nodded. He looked down through the cloud. "Ocean, huh? Wanna make a freak tsunami?" He grinned at Lucifer.

Lucifer chuckled, leaned in, and kissed Gabriel. "I bet mine is higher." He dove off of the cloud, Gabriel squawking indignantly at the lack of a countdown behind him.

Gabriel flipped from the cloud and soared through the air, passing Lucifer. He waggled his fingers to his brother, grinning up at him.

Lucifer just laughed and tried to catch up. Five feet above the water, he caught Gabriel. They sliced through the surface of the water together, clinging to each other. When they surfaced, they watched the resulting wave spreading out and away from them.

Gabriel let go of Lucifer's arms in order to slip his arms around his neck. He kissed Lucifer's neck lightly. "We should go. Go see Michael first, Blue. Please. It may take Dad a bit to let him out."

Lucifer nodded. "Okay, Flip-flop. I'll go talk to Michael." He let Gabriel go and flew off.


	15. Chapter 15

Michael was screaming and crying against what he felt was an injustice. He didn't even hear his name at first. His wings were curled around himself and he was shivering. Once his name was shouted, he fell silent, tilting his head. He heard his name again. "Lucifer?" He looked around at the empty cage.

Lucifer placed his hand against the boundary. "I'm here, Michael." The pain in his voice was unmistakeable as it broke. He barely managed to keep the tears from falling. "The cage is weak here, but I can't break through. I can only talk to you." 

Michael moved toward the sound of his brother's voice. When he saw him, the broke into a run. He didn't listen to the warning to stop and he collided with the boundary and was thrown back. "Please, get me out of here!" He climbed to his feet and moved to stand in front of Lucifer, placing his hand on the boundary, matching Lucifer's. "I didn't know what it was like for you. I'm so sorry I ever put you here." Tears began falling over his cheeks again.

Lucifer pushed against the cage with his hand, tears of his own falling. "He doesn't deserve this, Dad! He never did! Please, let him out!" He slid down the barrier, landing on his knees. "Michael, just ask Dad to forgive you. Please."

Michael knelt when Lucifer did. "You've really changed." His voice was soft. "What changed you?"

"Sam." Lucifer kept his hand against the barrier. "And Gabriel. I belong to Sam and I pair bonded with Gabriel."

Michael was silent as he leaned against the barrier, shivering violently before he wrapped his wings around himself again, though he kept his hand matched with Lucifer's. "Will He forgive me? Will you?"

Lucifer smiled faintly. "I forgave you a long time ago, Michael. You did what you felt was right. I cannot fault you for that. Before I met Sam, I did only what I thought Dad wanted me to do. I was angry, but not at you. You're my brother, Michael. I will always forgive you."

Michael broke down sobbing. "I'm sorry, Blue. I'm so sorry." He didn't even notice when arms and wings surrounded him. He didn't notice when sunlight warmed him again. He unconsciously clung to Lucifer's grace. When he became aware of his surroundings, he was still in his brother's arms and in Heaven.

Gabriel was with Dean when he felt Michael's return. He whooped, making Dean jump. "Sorry." He grinned. "I'll be right back." He kissed Dean before flying off to join Lucifer and Michael. He saw the state Michael was in and the smile disappeared. He was beside Michael with a thought and pressed his grace against Michael's.

Lucifer nodded to Gabriel as the two of them silently helped Michael to recover. He focused his attention back on Michael and ran his fingers over his brother's wings. 

Michael whimpered and shivered against his brothers. He couldn't stop crying in relief that he was finally back home. He didn't notice when other siblings joined the three archangels. He only noticed that it grew warmer and he grew calmer. He was finally able to let go of Lucifer. He looked at Gabriel and blinked in shocked surprise when he saw the half human child Gabriel was carrying through his grace.

Gabriel shrugged. "Dad said yes." He whispered before hugging Michael tightly. "I'm glad you're back."

Michael relaxed in the arms of his brothers. He felt safe again. When he finally stopped shivering, he managed to speak softly. "Is He here?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No. Right now, I'm in charge, but I'll gladly hand things back over to you."

Michael nodded and sighed. "Where's Raphael?"

There was hesitation all around before Gabriel shooed everyone out, except for Lucifer. Lucifer spoke softly. "He's dead. Castiel killed him after he laid claim to the souls in Purgatory."

Michael snapped his attention to Lucifer. "What?" He boggled over this for a moment. "The Leviathan?"

Lucifer nodded. "Released. Castiel survived, but he doesn't remember who or what he is."

Michael groaned. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He sighed. "I should have been paying more attention to the little ones when I had the chance."

Lucifer shook his head. "You wouldn't have been able to stop it. Neither of us knew what was going on until it was too late."

Michael looked at Gabriel. "And you have the means to banish them."

Gabriel placed a hand over his abdomen. "I didn't want this child for that. I wanted it for Dean."

Michael nodded, then looked at Lucifer. "That's why you got me out."

Lucifer shook his head, then sighed. "Yes and no. I wanted you out because no one should ever have to be in that cage again. Ever. I did hope I could get you out in time so that Gabriel and Dean's child wouldn't have to be touched."

Michael looked at Lucifer for a long moment. When the younger archangel didn't look away, Michael nodded. "I need more time to recover and to find a suitable vessel, but I will help. Do they know you are aware of them?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No. My grace was muted when we crossed paths. They did not identify me as a threat. They may have thought I was another human or a minor angel. I don't know for sure, but I am glad they don't know who I am."

Michael nodded, then looked to Gabriel. "Do they know how strong you are?"

Gabriel shrugged. "If they do, why would they be ignoring me?" He stiffened suddenly, then looked at Lucifer. "Dean's calling for me. I don't know..."

Lucifer nodded once. "Go." He looked toward Michael as Gabriel disappeared. "Ask Dad for a vessel. He might be willing to give you one. If he does, come find me." He flew off to join Gabriel.


	16. Chapter 16

When Michael arrived, looking very much like a young John Winchester, he immediately recognized the danger. A middle aged man was approaching an unconscious Sam. Lucifer was on guard, but staying muted. Dean had shot the man several times already and was a little stunned that nothing was working. Gabriel immediately looked toward Michael and shook his head.

When the man reached out for Sam and Lucifer, not recognizing the danger behind him, Michael lashed out, grabbing the man by the back of the neck. He knew immediately that he was dealing with a Leviathan and he was going to make it pay. No one messed with his brother or his bondmate. No one.

The Leviathan snarled when it was grabbed, but it had no chance to even see who had dared as much. It was banished with a flash of light. Nothing remained behind.

Lucifer looked up at Michael. "Thank you." He turned his attention back to Sam.

Gabriel grinned. "Yeah, thanks, Bro." He turned toward Dean, placing his hand on Dean's arm and pushing down so the gun wasn't aimed at Michael. "He's on our side."

Dean snorted and stared at Gabriel. "Last time we saw him, he tried to kill you both."

Michael knelt next to Lucifer and Sam. He reached out and touched Sam, bringing him back to consciousness. Afterward, he lifted his gaze to Dean as he stood up. "Be very clear, Dean Winchester. I am your only chance of defeating the Leviathan without spilling a single drop of blood from the child that Gabriel carries."

Dean looked at Michael, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. He ignored the calming wave he got along the bond with Gabriel.

"Dean, I am not your enemy. I never was." Michael lowered his gaze. "I am ashamed of what I did. I know my brothers forgive me. I ask forgiveness from you and your brother as well."

Dean was silent for a moment, just looking at Michael. Finally he shook his head. "No. You knew what would have happened to me and Sam if you had killed Gabriel or Lucifer, so, no, I can't forgive you for that." He turned to Gabriel. "Sorry." He pulled away. "I have to get out of here." He started toward the door when he heard the rustling of wings. When he looked back, Michael was gone.

Lucifer took Sam with him and went to a safe house. He let Gabriel know where they were along their bond before settling Sam down. "Michael is not going to hurt either of us, Sam. He's really not."

"How did he escape?" Sam looked around nervously. "And if he's not going to hurt us, why are we here?"

"We're here because the Leviathan located us. Michael banished it, which they would have felt. They now know there's a power out here that can do that. They're going to come looking. Gabriel has taken Dean elsewhere for now so that we can have time alone." Lucifer gently pushed Sam down to sit on a chair. He sat on Sam's lap, straddling his legs, arms around his neck.

"I'm not in the mood, Lu." Sam grumbled. He gently pushed Lucifer back.

Lucifer sighed and stood up. "Fine." He looked away. "I was hoping that you could... you know... for once." He walked across the room to stare outside.

Sam watched Lucifer, then drew in a sharp breath as he realized what Lucifer was saying. He stood and crossed over, pressing up against Lucifer's back, arms moving to surround him. "Are you sure?"

Lucifer leaned back a little and shook his head. "No, but I want to try."

"Why? I mean, if you aren't sure, why try? We don't have to." Sam looked out the window briefly. Wherever they were, it was snowing out.

Lucifer curled his arms up, resting his hands on Sam's forearms. "Father found me. He told me I haven't been allowed a child because I have to let you in completely. Gabriel thinks that means letting you top me."

Sam sighed and kissed Lucifer's neck. "I don't want you to do this just because you want a child, but rather because you want to be closer to me. If Gabriel is right, then if you do this for the wrong reasons, we won't have a child."

Lucifer turned in Sam's arms until he was facing him. He looked into Sam's eyes for a long moment before nodding. He knew Sam was right. "I don't care, Sam."

Sam raised his brows. "I thought you wanted a child."

Lucifer nodded. "I do. If Dad won't give me one with you, then he won't. Nothing I can do will change that." He sighed and pressed his forehead against Sam's neck. "So I might as well just try this with you. I can't guarantee anything though."

Sam nodded and rubbed Lucifer's back. "I know. If you want to try, we will."

Lucifer breathed in Sam's scent and nodded. "I want to try." He slid his arms around Sam and closed his eyes. "I have to try."

Sam stood there with Lucifer for a moment before pulling away. "Come on." He took Lucifer's hands and led him to the bedroom. Once there, he started tugging at Lucifer's shirt. He chuckled as Lucifer became frustrated and banished both of their clothing with a thought.

Lucifer was pushed back on the bed, but refused to let go of Sam. They both landed on the bed, Sam on top of the angel. Lucifer closed his eyes as Sam's mouth latched on to his neck. He let out a soft moan and ran his hands over Sam's back.

Sam smiled a bit at the sounds Lucifer was making. He pulled back and looked down at his angel. "You want me to prep you?" He nodded when Lucifer shook his head. He reached down and found that Lucifer had taken care of that. "You ever done this before?"

Lucifer shook his head. He started to speak but whimpered instead as Sam's finger slid into him. A second followed and he hissed a little. He forced himself to relax and the burn disappeared.

Sam worked two fingers in Lucifer and slid down, kissing along his chest and stomach as he went. He curled his fingers, smiling in satisfaction as Lucifer let out a shout of pleasure. He pressed his fingers against Lucifer's prostate at the same time he took Lucifer into his mouth. He worked a third finger in, distracting Lucifer at the same time.

Lucifer started repeating Sam's name between moans. He let out a growl when Sam pulled his fingers out, but stopped when Sam crawled back up and pressed his mouth to Lucifer's. He tasted himself on Sam and sighed. He wasn't expecting it when Sam pushed into him and he arched upward against Sam with a shout.

Sam thrust forward, burying himself completely inside Lucifer. He paused for a moment, letting Lucifer adjust. He looked down at his angel, enjoying seeing him looking so sinfully lost in pleasure. He leaned down and kissed Lucifer as he pulled out and thrust back in.

Lucifer cried out into the kiss, his hands moving to grab hold of Sam's upper arms. He wrapped his legs around Sam's lower back and rocked upward as Sam thrust forward. He let his wings out, curling them around Sam. He felt Sam run his fingers through the feathers and it was too much. He broke the kiss and arched into the touch on his wings as he came untouched, screaming Sam's name as he did.

Sam tried, but couldn't hold back. He thrust into Lucifer as hard and as deep as he could, coming inside his angel. He registered the bright light as it surrounded them, but figured it was from Lucifer. He half collapsed on Lucifer, feeling arms and wings around him. He tried to say something, but only a whimper made it out.

Lucifer hadn't noticed the light surrounding them. He had been lost in pleasure. What he did notice was a sharper connection to Sam. He poked along the new connection and got a muffled "Stop that" in response. He couldn't stop the amusement that flashed through him at that.

Sam managed to lift himself up to look down at Lucifer. "What?" He raised both brows in surprise as he felt it too. "I thought this kind of thing took centuries to develop?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Apparently not. I don't know which Dad was talking about, but we've probably covered all bases." He caressed Sam's back with his wing. "I love you, Sam."

Sam shuddered under the feeling of the wing and the love that pulsed through their new connection. He couldn't speak, so he sent a wave of love toward Lucifer. He knew it worked when Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Sleep now, Sam. I will be here with you." Lucifer winced a little as Sam moved off of him and pressed up against his side. He curled his wings around both of them and watched Sam sleep.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Three weeks later and Lucifer found himself feeling ill. He winced as another wave of nausea rolled over him and he made a dash for the bathroom. He didn't notice as Sam joined him. He felt the cool cloth wiping down his face. He tried to push Sam away, but was interrupted by another wave of nausea.

Sam waited until it was over before wiping Lucifer's face again. When he was sure there wouldn't be another wave, he got Lucifer up and over to the bed. "Stay there." He grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to talk to Gabriel." He left the safe house, staying on the porch. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Dean.

After a quick discussion, both Gabriel and Dean were there with Sam. Gabriel wasted no time in going inside and to Lucifer's side. He sat on the bed next to the weakened archangel and took his hand. "It will pass, Blue." He nodded to Sam and Dean and watched as they left the room.

Lucifer groaned. "I swear I'm dying."

Gabriel smiled faintly. "You're not dying. You're pregnant."

Lucifer focused on Gabriel when he heard the last word. "Seriously?" He started to sit up, but whimpered and slid back down.

Gabriel nodded. "Yep. Ginger ale and crackers. It works." He snapped and the items were on the bedside table. "Slowly, though. Oh, and you'll have to start eating regularly. Grace will only do so much for the child."

Lucifer nodded and sipped at the ginger ale before nibbling at a cracker. "How do human women handle this?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I don't know, Blue, but they do." He lay down with Lucifer and curled up against him. He let his wings out and covered the older angel. He closed his eyes as fingers ran through the soft feathers. "At least we're both going through this together."

Lucifer sighed as he nuzzled Gabriel's neck. "Will I still be able to use my Grace?"

Gabriel nodded slightly. "Far as I can tell, yeah. I have. I'm not pushing it though. Nothing major. Besides, those Leviathan can pick up on us. Last thing we need is for them to find us."

Lucifer hummed in agreement. "Very true. If they knew one or both of us are with child, and Nephilim at that, they will never stop hunting us. We would be overrun in a matter of hours."

Both angels looked up as the door was opened and Sam stuck his head in. "Sorry to bother you two, but we've got a problem with Cas."

"What?" Lucifer raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

Sam looked back out of the room. "He remembers. Some demons showed up. He saw them, then touched on impulse. He's a little freaked out. He keeps trying to leave, but Dean has him trapped. He honestly believes that you are going to kill him."

Lucifer sighed and stood up. He went to follow Sam, Gabriel close behind. "I might break his damned wing, but I'm not going to kill him."

Gabriel smirked and shook his head. "Forgiveness, dear brother."

"I'll forgive him. After." Lucifer left the bedroom and crossed to where Castiel stood trapped in a ring of holy fire. He stood outside the ring and just stared in at Castiel.

Castiel kept his eyes on the ground at his feet. He didn't speak, but he shifted slightly on his feet.

"Anything to say for yourself?" Lucifer stared at the trapped angel.

Castiel closed his eyes and shook his head. He felt it when Lucifer extinguished the flames. Before he could flee, he felt a hand grab hold of his wing. He tensed, ready for the pain.

Lucifer pulled hard on Castiel's wing. "I could do to you what you did to me. It would be so easy, little brother, so easy." He pulled a little harder. When Castiel made a small gasp of pain, he let go, shoving the young angel to the ground. "Consider yourself lucky that I know Sam would not approve of that."

Castiel hit the ground and rolled on his back, looking up at Lucifer. "Please, I didn't know. I didn't know about the Leviathan. Not until they had taken hold." He held his hands out as if ready to fend off a predator.

Lucifer stared down impassively at Castiel. "Before I had been cast down, this kind of infraction would be met with swift retribution, Castiel. Michael would make that decision."

"And he's in the cage." Castiel started to relax, lowering his hands slightly.

Lucifer shook his head slowly. "Father forgave me after I asked for forgiveness. Michael had to ask it of me since I was the target of his actions. He cried, Castiel. He cried when he told me he was sorry. I had forgiven him long ago. Father let him out and I took him back to Heaven."

Castiel slowly stood up. "Lucifer, I am truly sorry for what I let loose. I do not ask for forgiveness. I don't deserve..."

Lucifer raised a hand and shook his head. "Who are you to decide whether or not you deserve to be forgiven?" He rested his hand on the young angel's shoulder. "Did you know that if I hadn't been cast down, I would have been your teacher?"

Castiel dropped his gaze back to the ground. "Why tell me this?"

Lucifer moved his hand to the back of Castiel's neck. "Because none of this was your fault. It all started with me. If anyone should be asking forgiveness, it's me. I rebelled and was cast out. I left all of you, the young currently there, and those that came after, like yourself, with no angel that could take proper care of you. Michael is the protector. It was his duty to protect Heaven. I was supposed to be the Caretaker, the Nurturer. It was to be my duty to raise the young. Gabriel was made to help me in that, just as Raphael was made to help Michael. My rebelling caused Gabriel to leave." He sighed. "And just like that, the two who could have stopped all of this were gone. Michael raised all of you the only way he could. You all became warriors. Castiel, you were never meant to be in battle. You were supposed to be a guardian, but not a warrior."

Castiel looked up at Lucifer. "Then why did things happen the way they did? Why did you rebel if you knew all this would happen? Why did you bring such pain and suffering to human?"

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. "Because the seed of rebellion was planted in me when I was created. Father knew what I would do. He knew what you would do. I did not know then what I know know. I did not try to be a good son. I thought of myself. I was angry. It wasn't just the humans, Castiel. I was selfish. I tried to pair bond with Gabriel many times and it never took. I was angry that other angels were forming those bonds while Gabriel and I couldn't."

Castiel studied Lucifer's eyes before nodding slowly. "But you have pair bonded."

Lucifer smiled slightly. "We have now. Back then, it wasn't the right time or place. Gabriel had to leave. He could not have stayed with me. He had to find Dean's soul without my influence. I had to rebel because I would not have appreciated Sam otherwise. You had to be raised as a warrior in order to save Dean and you had to release the Leviathan."

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "But why?"

Lucifer moved away from Castiel. "I don't know. Seeing the future was never my strong point. I have flashes from time to time. That's not important right now. What is important is that I failed you, Castiel." He looked at the angel, then knelt in front of him. "And for that, I ask for _your_ forgiveness."

Castiel was stunned into silence as he looked toward Sam, Dean, and Gabriel. He saw the disbelief on Dean's features and the look of fond pride on Gabriel's and Sam's. He looked down at Lucifer, then dropped to his knees in front of Lucifer and hugged him tightly. "You will never be able to do anything I won't forgive you for. You are my brother."

Lucifer wrapped his arms and wings around Castiel. "Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

The following six months saw the five of them running from the Leviathan, keeping the knowledge of the two Nephilim out of their hands. Michael came to help only when one of the Leviathan figured out that Lucifer was present and pregnant with Sam's child. The creature had been banished before it could alert the others.

They were in a safe house of Gabriel's trying to plan their next move when Michael joined them. He didn't speak as he turned the television on and flipped it to a news channel.

"I don't get it. Why would we care about some businessman?" Gabriel frowned at the news story.

Lucifer sighed and nodded to Michael before responding to Gabriel. "Because he's public enemy number one, Flip-flop. He's the one we need to take down." He focused on the news broadcast, moving to sit on the small couch in front of the television.

Michael motioned for Gabriel to follow him. He went into the kitchen before speaking quietly. "The Leviathan are poisoning the food supply. Be careful what you eat. I believe they may know that both Lucifer and you are walking the Earth and possibly suspect that one or both of you are pregnant." He saw the sudden stiffness in Gabriel. "Flip-flop, I will do what I can to protect all four of you and your children."

Gabriel looked over toward Dean, then spoke to Michael. "Protect him, Glow-worm. If anything happened to Dean, I would not survive it." He looked back to Michael. "I can protect myself well enough. I'm not as fragile as he is. Protect him." He paused, then glanced at Sam. "And Sam too."

Michael looked at the two humans, then nodded to Gabriel. "Very well. We need to focus our attention on Roman, however, I cannot take him down alone. We may have to wait until Lucifer is capable of battle once again."

"I'm pregnant, not incapacitated." Lucifer frowned as he joined the other two archangels. "What do you need from me?"

Michael studied his brother for a long moment before speaking. "I meant no offense, Blue, but I cannot risk the child you carry. Father meant for you to have this child. I will not endanger either of you."

Lucifer shook his head. "My choice, Michael. We always allowed any pregnant angel to choose whether or not to fight. I choose to fight."

Michael frowned and shook his head. "The child is half human. You are more vulnerable because of that." He inclined his head toward Sam. "Discuss it with your bondmate." His gaze flickered toward Gabriel. "And your pair bonded."

Lucifer sighed, but nodded. "Fine. I will." There was a seconds pause before he spoke again. "But they won't change my mind. I will fight to protect them both, as well as my unborn child."

Gabriel snorted. "He won't talk to Sam, Mikey." He looked toward the humans. "Hey, Sam! Come here for a minute?"

Lucifer growled toward Gabriel. "What are you doing?"

Gabriel growled back. "He has a right to know what is going on here and what you're planning on doing."

Sam paused just inside the kitchen. "What _is_ going on?" He looked at Lucifer, then at Gabriel. "And what is he planning on doing?"

Lucifer sighed and held a hand out to Sam, who crossed the room and took it. "Nothing, Sam."

Gabriel snorted again and shook his head. "Lucifer wants to go up against the head honcho of the Leviathan."

Sam turned to look at Lucifer, raising his free hand to cup his chin and force eye contact. "Seriously?"

Lucifer finally allowed eye contact. He barely nodded. "Yes. I can still fight, Sam."

Sam was silent for a long moment before letting go and leaving the kitchen. Lucifer watched him walk away with a frown. After another moment, he sighed and looked at Michael. "Fine. You win." He curled his arm around himself and followed after Sam.

Michael didn't smile as he looked at Gabriel. "There are times I do not envy either of you your bondmates." He sighed. "I had honestly hoped that Lucifer would be able to convince Sam to let him fight."

Gabriel furrowed his brows and tilted his head. "Wait, you were telling him that you were not going to let him fight."

Michael smiled faintly and rested a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "And since when has your pair bound mate ever listened to or done what he is told to or expected to do?"

Gabriel nodded. "Good point." He leaned up against the counter. "I have no intention of fighting. Just so we're clear on that."

Michael's smile grew a bit. "You never did." He heard Dean's footsteps in the kitchen and was quick to leave.

Gabriel looked at Dean with a small smile. "Before you ask, I'm not planning on running off to fight."

Dean stepped right up to Gabriel and looked down at him. "Good, cause I wouldn't be able to deal with it if you were hurt." He leaned in against Gabriel and let his angel wrap him up in wings. "I've been through that once, Gabe. Don't make me go through that again." His arms slipped around Gabriel and pulled him close.

Gabriel snuggled close and nodded. "I won't. I promise you that. I won't."


	19. Chapter 19

The next month was spent on the run. The Leviathan kept locating them and attacking. They were becoming bolder in their attacks. The last one had been in a farmers market. Gabriel hadn't been convinced that they were the target, but rather the market itself.

Gabriel landed with Dean at the next safe house before he winced, then doubled over. He felt Dean's panic and tried to reassure him. When Lucifer arrived with Sam, Gabriel reached out for his pair bonded.

Lucifer was by Gabriel's side and helped him toward a bedroom. He looked at Dean. "Keep Sam out. He won't be able to see Gabriel's true form."

Dean nodded, but followed. "What's wrong?"

Lucifer stopped at the bedroom door. "Nothing is wrong. Gabriel is in labor." He moved again to get Gabriel to the bed. "Dean, I know you want to stay by his side, but he cannot have this baby in his current form. You need to keep Sam out of this room and possibly outside of the house if Gabriel gets too loud. Gabriel will be fine. Both of us have delivered enough fledglings in our lives that we know what we're doing."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. "What if you go into labor during his?"

Lucifer smiled faintly. "Then I call for help."

Gabriel whimpered from the bed and curled up. "Dean, I'll be fine. It'll be fine. Go take care of Sammy so I don't hurt him by accident." He let out a sigh of relief when Dean finally understood and left the room.

Lucifer closed and locked the door before sitting on the edge of the bed with Gabriel. "How long are you going to stay in your vessel?" He rubbed Gabriel's back gently.

"As long as I can." Gabriel smirked a little. "We probably should have told them."

"And miss the opportunity to see their shock and surprise?" Lucifer smirked back, before wincing. "And I think I'm going to need that backup."

Gabriel started to sit up, but was stopped by Lucifer. "It's too early for you, Blue."

Lucifer shook his head. "No, it's not. You're carrying one, Gabriel. I'm carrying two." He whispered a quick summons and two other angels appeared in the room. "At least Sam won't have time to prepare for seeing his own." He was guided to the second bed. He touched his connection with Sam to let him know what was going on.

Outside the room, Sam tensed up and looked at Dean. "Lucifer's in labor too. They've got help in there now."

"Isn't it early for him?" Dean raised both brows in surprise.

Sam shook his head. "He's carrying twins, Dean. Remember? He told me it was possible he could go into labor before Gabriel did."

Dean nodded. "Oh yeah. Twins. How the hell did you get so lucky?" He smirked. "Actually, I take that back. You got double trouble."

Castiel arrived before Sam could speak again. "I heard Lucifer's call. Are they safe?" He looked toward the bedroom door when the two hunters pointed toward it. He sighed in relief as Michael landed in front of the door.

Dean watched Michael for a moment before he turned and went outside. Sam followed him. "Dean, wait. We've had to run from them for too long. Michael is the only one we've seen that has been able to fight them. I don't like the fact that he's the one standing guard either, but right now, he's all we've got."

Dean barely nodded. "It's not that, Sam. Believe me, I'm glad he's here. I just can't be in the same room. That's Dad he's in." He sat down on the steps of the cabin they were hiding out in. He winced when he heard Gabriel's pained cry and hunched over at the pain in his stomach.

Sam joined him on the steps. He said nothing, but took his brother's hand. He felt Dean lean in against him. He understood how badly Dean wanted to be in there with Gabriel. He wanted to be by Lucifer's side right now.

Castiel joined them on the porch. "They will both be fine. Things are progressing as a normal pregnancy for angels."

Dean looked up at Castiel. "Yeah, well, it's not a normal angel pregnancy."

Castiel title this head and frowned. "I only meant that the young will be born in the same way."

Sam blinked up at Castiel then sent a questioning tug along the bond with Lucifer. When the response came back, he started laughing. "No way!"

Dean looked at Sam. "What?"

Castiel nodded to Sam. "Normally, the expecting angel would have nested by now, but with being on the run, neither Gabriel nor Lucifer has had the opportunity. With the children being half human, we cannot take them to the nursery. Michael will stay until the children are safe."

Sam nodded, still amused, though wincing every time he got a flash of pain through the bond. He looked at Dean. "Why don't you ask Gabriel?"

Dean frowned, but sent the silent question along his bond. He blinked several times and his jaw dropped when he got the response. He looked up at Castiel. "Dude, seriously?"

Castiel merely nodded to Dean.


	20. Chapter 20

Four hours later, Sam and Dean were allowed into the bedroom. Their mates were curled around the eggs that carried their children. Gabriel was curled around one, and Lucifer had two. The archangels looked exhausted, and Lucifer hissed at Dean when he got a little too close for comfort.

Gabriel snorted at Lucifer. "Knock it off, Blue. You know he's no threat." He reached out for Dean, pulling him down on the bed with him, encouraging him to touch the egg. He smiled as the dark colors shimmered around Dean's hand. "He knows you."

Dean linked back tears as he stared in wonder at the egg. "Are you sure it's a boy?"

Gabriel nodded. "Dark colors. Girls have lighter shades. Lucifer and Sam have one of each. I would have told you, but we weren't really sure how this was going to go." He caressed Dean's cheek lightly.

Dean shook his head. "It's okay." He smiled at Gabriel, then leaned in, pressing his lips against his bondmate's. He curled up with Gabriel and watched as the egg continued to shimmer, surrounded by both parents.

Sam joined Lucifer, half glaring at him for hissing at Dean. He lightly touched the lighter of the two eggs. They were smaller than Gabriel's one and he frowned as he noted the difference.

"It's because there are two, Sam. It's normal for multiples." Lucifer curled around the eggs a little more, caressing the darker one. "They both know you, Sam."

Sam moved so he was sitting against the headboard with Lucifer's head in his lap. "How?" He was amazed by the way the colors danced around his fingertips.

Lucifer smiled faintly. "They have grace and a soul, Sam. They can feel you through their grace, just as I can feel you with mine. They know you because I know you."

Sam touched the other egg, smiling at the way the darker colors swirled around his fingertips. "When will they..."

"Hatch?" Lucifer smirked up at Sam. "With fledglings, it can take several weeks, but I don't know with these. Gabriel and I carried them longer than normal for a typical angel pregnancy. We were beginning to think it would be a live birth." He felt a touch on his hand and looked over to Gabriel. He smiled faintly, then made eye contact with Dean. "I'm sorry for hissing earlier. Angels can be fiercely protective of their eggs. I wasn't thinking, but know that I would not have attacked."

Dean frowned. "Good to know." He finally returned the faint smile before snuggling down with Gabriel.

When Dean woke the following morning, both Gabriel and Lucifer were sleeping. Sam had already gotten up and was not in the room. He could smell eggs and bacon cooking and carefully got up to go into the kitchen. He found Sam sitting at the table and Michael at the stove. He joined Sam.

"They still asleep?" Sam asked softly as he sipped coffee.

Dean nodded and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands. "Yeah." He looked up as a cup of coffee was set down in front of him. "Uhh, thanks." He looked away quickly as his hands wrapped around the mug.

Michael nodded and went back to the stove. He finished up cooking while the brothers talked, then separated the eggs and bacon on to two plates and set them on the table. He then went into the bedroom where his brothers slept.

Dean waited until Michael left the room. "I will never get used to him looking like dad." He picked up his fork and took a bite of egg. "Though I'll have to admit, he can cook better." With that, he dug in.

Sam chuckled and nodded. "You fell asleep before dinner last night. He made pie."

Dean went still, staring at Sam, fork in mouth. He managed to swallow. "Dude, pie?"

Sam nodded again. "Yep. Leftovers in the fridge." He grinned as Dean flew from his seat to the fridge, pulling out the pie tin with half an apple pie left. He brought it to the table and set it down.

Sam immediately pulled it away. "Breakfast first." He shook his head at the pout, then balked at how fast Dean was eating. "Slow down! It's not like there won't be more pie."

"I haven't had pie in ages, Sammy," whined Dean between mouthfuls. He stuffed the last of the bacon in his mouth and swallowed. "Now gimme." He snatched the pie tin away and started eating straight from the tin.

Gabriel came out from the bedroom and sat next to Dean. "Ooh, pie!" He snapped up a fork and stole a bite.

Sam leaned back and watched the resulting bickering over the pie. He could tell they weren't really angry with each other, but more teasing. Things were getting back to normal. When he felt Lucifer wake though the bond, he got up and went back into the bedroom, pausing just outside the door when he heard the two angels talking.

Lucifer was still curled up around his two eggs. Michael was sitting next to Gabriel's. "What does it feel like, Blue?"

"What? Being bound?" Lucifer sighed softly at Michael's nod. "I didn't like it at first. I had to be near Sam, but he didn't want me. It hurt. A lot. It was like my grace was tearing itself apart." He closed his eyes. "When I could feel that he wanted me to stay away, I wanted to die." He opened his eyes and looked at Michael. "When he called me back, I was hopeful, but still cautious. I knew what he wanted from me, but I didn't know how to give it. He told me how, and he saved me, Michael. Sam saved me. When the bond finally fell into place, I knew that he loved me and that I would never leave him. It's love in it's purest form. As loathe as I am to say it, Father was right when he made our bondmates."

Michael nodded. "So why pair bond? If you love Sam that much, why pair bond with Gabriel?"

Lucifer was silent for a moment, then sighed and curled tighter around the two eggs. "Because Gabriel completes me, Michael. Father knew that Gabriel and I would pair bond after we had both met our bondmates. What he didn't anticipate was the fact that Gabriel and I were gracebound already. He broke that bond so Gabriel wouldn't feel my suffering." He shivered slightly.

"Why did Gabriel leave?" Michael looked genuinely interested. "He didn't listen to me. I honestly thought I was going to have to..." He shook his head.

"Father ordered it. He ordered Gabriel to leave." Lucifer watched Michael, then reached over with one hand. He smiled slightly as Michael took it. "Father made Gabriel for me, just as he made Sam's soul for me. He knew what I would do, what I would have to go through. Gabriel had to meet Dean without my influence otherwise I'd have dominated him completely. I had to be tempered by Sam before I could pair bond with Gabriel."

Michael nodded and looked down at the egg he was protecting. "If you had to do things over again, would you do anything differently?"

Lucifer nodded with a sigh. "Yes. I would have found Sam sooner. I wouldn't have waited for him to come to me."

Michael looked up at Lucifer. "You still would have rebelled?"

Lucifer nodded once. "Yes. I would have, because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have Sam." He caressed the two eggs. "And I wouldn't have these two either." He looked down at the two eggs. "I might have had Gabriel, but I wouldn't be complete without Sam. It takes both of them, Michael."

Michael nodded, then looked toward the door. "You can come in, Sam."

Lucifer looked toward the door, then smiled as Sam slipped in and joined him on the bed. He tilted his head up as Sam leaned down. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Lucifer made a soft whimper at the contact before Sam pulled away.

Sam ran a hand over Lucifer's back, smiling as he let his wings out. He felt them curl around his back, pulling him closer. He settled down, careful of the eggs that lay between them. He kissed Lucifer again.

Michael watched the pair briefly before gathering Gabriel's egg and leaving the room. He sat down on the couch, cradling the egg in his lap. He looked up when Gabriel came over to see what was going on. "Sorry. Sam and Lucifer needed some time alone."

Gabriel nodded and sat next to Michael. He started to reach for the egg, but was surprised when Michael shook his head.

"Take some time to be with Dean, Gabriel. Nothing will happen to your little one." Michael smiled faintly.

Gabriel was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Thanks, Mikey." He grinned and stood up, grabbing Dean on his way to the second bedroom. He closed the door and managed to cross the room before collapsing in the bed.

Dean locked the door and followed Gabriel. He lay down next to his lover and turned to face him. He said nothing as he pulled Gabriel against him. He took the moment to kiss Gabriel.

Gabriel sighed into the kiss, relaxing against Dean. He was content to let Dean take control of the moment, slipping his arms around his human. He pulled Dean on top of him.

Dean chuckled and settled on top of his angel. "Calm down, baby. We got time." He pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel's neck. "We have plenty of time."

Gabriel squirmed underneath Dean. "I know, but who wants to wait?" He felt the question come through. "Dean, the vessel didn't just lay an egg. I had to leave the vessel for that. Trust me. I'm good to go."

Dean took Gabriel at his word, though remained conscious of any hint of pain in his mate. He took his time, slowly making love to Gabriel, breaking him down and rebuilding him. He took pride in every sound he dragged out of the angel.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the first part of this chapter never got posted. Sorry! It's here now.

Another safe house and a month later, the eggs began to crack. All three began trembling with minutes of each other. The angels called out for their humans. They weren't surprised to see Castiel and Michael join them as well.

Gabriel's egg began to split apart first, a pudgy foot kicking the shell out of the way. Once a second appeared, a loud wail echoed from inside the shell.

Dean snorted. "Just like his father." He smirked at Gabriel. 

"I did not get lost in that maze, Dean. I was merely affording you the opportunity to feel helpful in guiding us both out." Gabriel looked down at the egg, then helped with breaking another piece of the shell away. He took the towel that Michael held out and picked up the wailing infant. He rubbed the squirming boy with the towel.

Lucifer's eggs were also cracking. First was the girl, who gave a strong kick and the shell crumbled around her. She let out a single loud cry as if to say 'here I am'. Lucifer chuckled and picked her up using the towel Castiel handed him. The boy came next, stretching hard enough to pop the top of the shell off. He was picked up and pulled out by Sam.

Gabriel snuggled his boy after wrapping him in a blanket. He leaned up against Dean's chest and settled down. He grinned as he looked into the scrunched and unhappy face of their son. "Perfect. He's perfect."

Dean hummed in agreement. "Yes, he is. He's ours." He wrapped his arms around Gabriel and their son. "How are angels named?"

Gabriel shrugged. "They're given at birth. We automatically know what they are. Dad names them I guess and broadcasts the name. We don't have to go with what He picks though. He's already named these three."

Dean nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel's neck. "And what name did He give our son?"

"Barakiel." Gabriel made a soft sound at the feel of the kiss. "It means God's blessing. And He did, Dean, He blessed us with a child."

Dean watched as their son finally settled down. "Barakiel?" He sighed, but nodded. "He is a blessing."

Lucifer watched Gabriel and Dean, then turned to Sam. "Our daughter is Charmeine. Our son is Sariel. Harmony and Guidance. I believe that He chose those names to always remind me what the three of you mean to me." He looked down at Charmeine and smiled as she looked up at him.

Sam smiled down at the boy in his arms. "They're perfect names for them." He looked up as Michael slipped a bit closer. He didn't question it. He just handed Sariel over.

Michael took the baby carefully. "They don't have wings." He frowned a little. "Father named them, but they don't have wings."

Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe they'll get them later, Glow-worm." He smirked, then laughed as Michael made a jar of glowing worms appear on top of the dresser.

"For the little ones." Michael handed Sariel back to Sam. He stiffened, then left the room. Castiel frowned and followed behind. Michael looked back as Castiel closed the door to allow the others some time. "We're going to have to move again soon." He looked toward the front door before vanishing with a flutter of wings 

Castiel was about to ask what was going on when there was a knock at the door. He went to see who it was. Before he reached the door, it was kicked open and three Leviathan came in. Castiel swallowed hard as they looked at him with grins.

One was about to speak when it was banished with a touch. Michael stood just behind where it had been. He looked toward the other two. "Remember me?" He grabbed the second, sending it back to where it came from.

The third let out a shriek and backed away toward the door. It didn't hear the flutter of wings and was completely unaware when it was grabbed, archangel sword through it's chest. "Don't forget about me either, you sorry son of a bitch," hissed Lucifer as he held the Leviathan for Michael. "Make sure they know who sent you there. The brothers are back and we're pissed."

Michael let Lucifer have his say, then banished the Leviathan. He looked at Lucifer. "Maybe I should have let him broadcast that to all Leviathan still free?"

Lucifer snorted. "Would have made for a better game. Now we go after Dick." He looked toward the bedroom and his gaze rested on Sam, standing in the doorway. He pushed past Michael and went to his bondmate. He saw the determination in Sam's eyes. "I don't want you near them, Sam." He pushed Sam into another room. "I can't do what I need to do if you're in danger."

Sam shook his head. "And I'm not letting you go without me."

Lucifer sighed and crossed his arms as he looked at Sam. "And how are you going to follow if I fly?"

"Gabriel." Sam turned to walk away. "Dean won't be left behind either. It won't take much for Gabriel to bring me too."

Lucifer caught Sam's arm and pulled him around to face him. He stared into Sam's eyes for a long moment before nodding. "Okay. Just try not to get killed? This won't be easy."

Sam closed the distance between them and slid his arms around Lucifer. "I won't get killed, Lu." He sighed and nuzzled Lucifer's neck. "Trust me. I know how to stay safe."

Lucifer clung to Sam. "You haven't really fought against these, Sam. There's no way to kill them." He shook his head. "Michael can only banish them. He and I will have to work together. I can't focus on both of you at the same time." He pulled back to look at Sam. "I honestly wish you would stay and protect our children, Sam. Once Michael and I go on the attack, the Leviathan are going to come after you, Dean, Gabriel, and the children."

Sam looked at Lucifer with wide eyes. "But they know where we are." He fell silent when two fingers pressed against his lips.

"We're going to move all of you first, Sam. I will not risk you if I can avoid it." Lucifer moved his fingers from Sam's lips to thread through his hair. "You are everything to me, Sam. You and our children. I don't even want Dean or Gabriel there."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Because of Gabriel."

Lucifer cupped Sam's chin and forced him to make eye contact. "Sam, Dean is family. Ever since our bond formed, Dean has been family. I would no more risk him then I would risk you."

Sam stared into Lucifer's eyes, searching for the truth. What he saw made him smile and hug Lucifer tightly. "Never thought I'd hear you say that, Lu."

Lucifer returned the hug. "Oh, Sam. I'm just sorry it took a crisis for me to say it." He ran his fingers through Sam's hair and kissed his cheek gently. "I know both you and Dean can defend yourselves, but I can't lose you, Sam. I have to focus on getting Dick Roman. I can't do that if I'm worried about you as well."

Sam sighed and nuzzled Lucifer's neck. "I don't want you going either, but I understand why you need to. I don't want you in danger. I'm going to worry if I stay here."

"I know, Sam, I know." Lucifer pulled back just enough to look Sam in the eyes. "Please stay here and protect our children?"

Sam tried not to make eye contact, but every time he shifted his gaze, Lucifer moved to make it hard. Sam finally sighed and closed his eyes. "Why can't Gabriel do it? I have to be there with you."

Lucifer was silent for a moment before cupping Sam's chin and leaning in to kiss his human. He let his grace surround Sam and felt Sam's sudden shock. It was too late as Sam slipped into unconsciousness. Lucifer lifted his bondmate in his arms and carried him to the bed. After laying him down, he stood there for a moment just watching him.

 

Twelve hours later, Michael and Lucifer were in place. Lucifer's sole job was to keep Dick Roman occupied while Michael handled the lesser Leviathan. Lucifer landed in Roman's office silently and out of sight. He got a feel for the place and looked around. It was empty.

The door opened and Dick Roman walked in with two other Leviathan. They had a cooler with them and set it on Roman's desk. Lucifer smirked, knowing what lay in that cooler. Before it could be opened, Lucifer popped into view.

"With an ego like yours, I'm surprised you didn't go for someone a bit more high profile." Lucifer stood between the Leviathan and the door. He kept his attention on Roman and not the other two with him.

Dick Roman sat down in his chair and leaned back with a smile. He watched out of peripheral vision as his two lackeys moved to flank the angel. "It's always nice to have visitors. Even more if I knew who you were."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already? You wound me." He still didn't even give the slightest indication that he knew what the other two were doing.

"Hmm. You're not Michael. I'd recognize that power base." Dick Roman's smile grew. "You're not powerful enough to be Lucifer. So, you've got me. Which one are you?"

Lucifer outright laughed. "Oh, of course. How rude of me. I've been keeping my levels low intentionally. You knew Michael was out there. You didn't know about me, though." He saw the smile disappear when he dropped the barrier holding back his presence.

"Lucifer." Roman's eyes flickered to the two Leviathan, now behind Lucifer. "How nice to see you again. Sorry our reunion will be far too short."

Lucifer smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me sooner, considering you were the easiest to fool last time." He didn't look behind him. "Oh, and these two better be careful, or they'll lose their heads."

Roman turned in the swivel chair as if to get a better angle to watch from. "Oh? Why would you say that?"

"Because the Winchesters are behind them." The second after Lucifer made that statement, the two Leviathan had their heads unceremoniously sliced away from their bodies by machete wielding Winchesters.

Roman stiffened and started to stand. He stopped when he saw Sam and Dean. "I will hunt you down. All three of you. I will rip them to pieces before I start in on you, angel."

Lucifer shook his head. "No, you won't."

"And what makes you think I won't?" Roman spit at Lucifer, teeth bared.

"Because my brother is behind you." Lucifer watched as realization hit Dick Roman. He'd have been able to sense Michael coming and escaped were he not outraged about the other two Leviathan laying incapacitated.

Michael got hold of Roman and banished him with a thought. He then went to the two on the ground and repeated the banishment. He looked at Lucifer, then at Sam. "Go. I can take it from here."

Lucifer turned to Sam and held out a hand. He smiled when Sam took it. He offered his other to Dean. "I did promise Gabriel that I would bring you home safe." He sighed inwardly as Dean hesitantly took his hand, he flew them back to the safe house.

When Michael arrived, he motioned for Lucifer to join him. "You're certain it will hold?"

Lucifer nodded, looking back at Sam with their son. "It will. It was made to hold an archangel, Michael. It will hold the Leviathan."

Sam sighed and walked over to Lucifer. He handed their son to Michael and took Lucifer's arm, dragging him off to a bedroom. He overheard Michael's soft laughter from behind him and caught the pleading look Lucifer threw at his older brother. Once he had Lucifer in the bedroom, he closed the door. "You promised me that cage would never be used again, Lucifer."

Lucifer flinched and looked away from Sam. "Sam, please, you have to understand that it is the only place they will not escape from. Father will seal the cage completely once the last Leviathan is in there."

Sam folded his arms over his chest and glared at Lucifer. "You said..."

"Damn it, Samuel!" Lucifer stepped forward causing Sam to take a step back. "They escaped from Purgatory, which was designed specifically to hold them! The how's and why's do not matter! They escaped! They cannot be allowed to do so again! This is the only way!" He sighed when he saw how badly he was scaring Sam. He hadn't realized that he had let his wings out and he pulled them to lay flat against his back. He reached out slowly. "Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Sam trembled a little, then went to Lucifer's arms. "There's no other option? None at all?"

Lucifer folded Sam in his arms, then in his wings. He shook his head. "No, love, there's not. Michael and I considered all possible options. We chose this because it was the only way to keep them from escaping again."

Sam was silent and still for a long moment before nodding against Lucifer's neck. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset. I should have known you wouldn't have done that unless necessary."

Lucifer smiled and pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead. "No. Question me if I do anything you disagree with, but please listen to my reasons. I don't do things this drastic without a reason, Sam."

Sam nodded. "Okay." He stayed wrapped in Lucifer's arms a moment longer before pulling away. "It's getting late. Charmeine and Sariel need to be put to bed."

Lucifer pulled Sam in again. "Michael will take care of that, Sam." He nipped Sam's earlobe lightly. "Right now, I just want some time alone with you."

Sam chuckled and relaxed against Lucifer. "If you're sure..."

Lucifer growled and tightened his hold on Sam. He rocked his hips against Sam's and relished the soft moan he got. "Oh, I'm absolutely certain. Michael may not be a good choice for raising a child, but he does know how to put a child to bed." He kissed over Sam's jaw and down his neck. "Right now, I want to make love to you, Sam."

Sam let himself be pushed toward the bed. He felt the backs of his legs hit the bed and clutched Lucifer tight when he fell backward, pulling the angel down with him. When his back touched the sheets, he realized his clothes were folded on the dresser and there was skin against skin. "Have I ever said just how awesome you are?" He grinned up at Lucifer.

Lucifer smirked down at Sam. "You may have mentioned it once or twice." He rocked his hips forward, feeling Sam's arms tighten around him and hearing the low moan escape from his human. He pressed his mouth to Sam's neck, nibbling lightly just under his ear. "You are so perfect, Sam. So perfect. So worthy of worship. So beautiful." He slid down, kissing over Sam's chest.

Sam gripped Lucifer's hair tightly as he arched up against the kisses. His eyes slid shut as he felt Lucifer's lips graze over his left hip. He had to let go of Lucifer's hair when the blond angel took his wrists and gently pulled his hands back.

Lucifer kissed over Sam's legs before working back up over his right hip. He could hear and feel the frustration in Sam's moans and movements. "You are everything to me, Sam. Never doubt that. Not for a single second." He didn't let Sam have a chance to respond as he took the human's hard length into his mouth.

Sam's fingers found Lucifer's hair again as he let out a shout. He started to thrust upward but found his hips being held down with a gentle strength that he couldn't fight. He gasped as his angel held him down with one hand and used the other to start opening him up. One slick finger slid into him and he barely had time to wonder where the lube came from before that finger was joined by a second.

Lucifer hummed around Sam's cock and crooked his fingers. The resulting writhing from the hunter had him slipping a third finger in. He knew Sam could handle it and the soft begging that came from his lover had him pulling back and crawling up over Sam.

Sam's legs were pushed apart and back as Lucifer settled between them. He looked up into the blue eyes of his mate as the angel slid inside him. Every time, it felt like coming home. He arched up against Lucifer, forcing him deeper. He did not break eye contact, even as he tightened around the cock deep inside him.

Lucifer moved slowly, watching Sam just as closely as he was being watched. They were both silent, even when Lucifer took hold of Sam's cock and stroked him to completion, triggering his own release. Only then did they break eye contact for a soft kiss before Lucifer pulled out and moved to the side.

Sam sighed contentedly as he turned on his side and rested his head on Lucifer's chest. He fell asleep before he could even wonder if Michael needed help with the twins.


	22. Chapter 22

As it turned out, Michael could have used some help. He was overwhelmed with the two infants. Had they been pure angel, he might have been okay. When Sariel started crying, Michael couldn't figure out what was wrong. Before he could ask, Charmeine let her voice be heard.

Gabriel took pity on his eldest brother and came out to see if he needed help. He couldn't stop the snicker before it came out. "Aww, what's the matter, Mikey? Big bad warrior needs help with two Nephilim infants? How about we let you take Barakiel and make it three."

Michael looked at Gabriel near to tears. "Shut up, Gabriel, and help me. What do they want?"

Dean came out with Barakiel in his arms. "They're hungry. Since they're half human, they need food too." He didn't ask where Sam and Lucifer were. If Michael was babysitting, that spoke volumes already. He just went into the kitchen and got two bottles out one at a time. He mixed up the formula and finally handed Michael one bottle and Gabriel the second. He made a third and by the time he was seated with Barakiel, the infant started fussing.

Michael handed Sariel over to Gabriel and sat with Charmeine. He watched the infant as she sucked from the bottle. He looked up at Gabriel. "Did Lucifer ever tell you how he managed to find Father?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No, he didn't. I think Father found him." He smiled down at the infant in his arm. He chuckled at the aborted smile attempt which left formula dribbling down the baby's chin. "You could always go throw a fit. That's how Lucifer got his attention. Why?"

Michael shook his head. "No reason." He smiled down at Charmeine.

Gabriel watched Michael for a minute, then nodded. "You want a mate. You want children of your own." He caught Dean's surprised look and shrugged. He finished feeding Sariel and put him to bed. He looked over as Michael joined him with Charmeine.

"I see you and Lucifer with your mates, and I see the two of you together." Michael sighed. "I want that with someone. Children or no children, I want to be close to someone the way you are with your mates."

Gabriel took Charmeine from Michael and settled her in with her brother. "Mikey, you'll find someone when it's time. Could be tomorrow. Could be another hundred years. Trust Dad to know when when it's time for you to meet that special someone."

Michael was silent for a moment before nodding. "I do. I'm just impatient. I want to find him or her now." They looked at each other in surprise and shock as a knock sounded on the door.

"You don't think..." Gabriel frowned.

"He does work in mysterious..."

"Shut up, Mikey."

The two went into the main room and nodded to Dean, who opened the door after checking outside. Bobby stood there holding a case of beer in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other.

Gabriel cast a sidelong glance at Michael before loudly declaring, "Nope!" He took the case of beer and headed into the kitchen.


	23. Chapter 23

Six months later, they were all living at Bobby's. Sam and Dean had taken the children out there and refused to leave. Their angels weren't too happy about it, but did what they could to protect the house and those inside.

The Leviathan were few and scattered. Michael was out handling the clean up. He would stop in once a week to update the hunters and get news of any potential sightings. He also wanted to see the children.

They were growing fast and already appeared to be four years old. The only person in town that knew about them was Jodi Mills, who kept them in clothes and ran errands for them when they forgot to do so.

Castiel was spending more and more time in Heaven recovering from his mistakes. He did visit occasionally, though they were short visits. He still felt rotten about what he had done to both archangels, even though both of them had forgiven him.

Tonight, though, Gabriel and Lucifer were out among the old cars. The children were sleeping. Sam and Dean were in town. Bobby was on a date with Jodi. The two angels were looking up at the stars, Gabriel leaning up against Lucifer.

"I asked Sam, and he's fine with it." Lucifer looked down at Gabriel, who tilted his head to look up at Lucifer. "I want a fledgeling with you."

Gabriel forced a small smile to show, though he fought to keep it there before tucking his head under Lucifer's chin. "I don't know, Blue."

Lucifer frowned as Gabriel began to tremble. "What it is, Gabriel? What's wrong?"

Gabriel was silent for a long moment before sighing deeply. "Do you remember that night on the beach? Just before..."

"Yes." Lucifer rubbed Gabriel's back, still frowning at the other angel's hesitance.

"Wealreadyhaveone." Gabriel spoke softly, quickly, and into Lucifer's chest. He went rigid, not knowing what to expect from his pair bonded.

It took a moment for Lucifer to work that one out. Once it sunk in, he gripped Gabriel's shoulders and pushed him back enough to look at him. "Gabriel?" He furrowed his brows and moved one hand to cup Gabriel's chin, forcing him to look up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Gabriel made the briefest eye contact before averting his eyes. "He doesn't know, Blue. Once I had the egg, I sent up a flare. Michael came and took him. I couldn't keep him and I couldn't go back. Not without you." He felt Lucifer's fingers wipe away the tears that had started to fall. He didn't try and stop them. He flung himself against Lucifer. "I'm sorry."

Lucifer shook his head. "No, don't be." He wrapped arms and wings around Gabriel. "Had I known, I would have done anything to stay with you. I would have even bowed to humans, just to raise our child together."

Gabriel looked up at Lucifer through tears. "I didn't know until after you were..."

Lucifer nodded and pressed a soft kiss against Gabriel's cheeks, then lips. "It's okay. I'd like to know who. Do you know?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes." He reached up and pulled Lucifer down. He brought his lips close to Lucifer's ear and whispered to him.

Lucifer pulled back in shock and just stared at Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the end of this one. There will be a third story. I don't know when, but I will get one done.


End file.
